Whispers And Lies
by seeminglyharmless21
Summary: Aurora Perry is not who she used to be. It's her sixth year at Hogwarts, and all she wants is a fresh start. At Hogwarts, however, it's never that easy. Especially not if you have an idiotic young Potter annoying you. NEXT GEN Al/OC.
1. The Stupid Potter And The Nice Malfoy

**Disclaimer: anything you recognise, not mine. Dat iz J.K. Rowling's. Sadly. I only own Aurora and the crew.**

**Enjoy!**

The screaming got louder and louder, but there was nothing I could do about it. Because I was trapped. Trapped inside this room while my friends were being tortured out there. I tried banging on the door, attempting in vain to break it down. If only they hadn't taken my wand! Suddenly there was one last, blood curdling scream and then silence. I slumped against the thick wooden door and right then I knew it was over.

They were gone.

I shot up out of bed and sat breathing heavily, struggling to calm myself down. I touched my flushed cheeks and realised that they were wet with tears. That nightmare had felt so real... I felt like I could hear their screams echoing through my ears again. My eyes started to well up at the thought of that fateful night, when my world had shattered down around me. I shook my head and desperately tried to stop thinking about those things. Swinging my legs over the side of my bed, I reached for my bottle of water I always kept on my bedside table. As I took a few sips I remembered what day it was. September 1st! I smiled wryly at the thought of another year being left alone. Although I had a feeling that that this year would be different, being on the receiving end of stares and whispers didn't seem much better than being ignored. I doubted that anyone would even try to make friends with me.

As I thought about leaving for sixth year, my thoughts flicked back to my mother. She always got so upset whenever we left for Hogwarts, and I knew that this year would be even worse, considering the recent events. I felt a twinge of sadness as I thought about her. If I had my way, I wouldn't go to Hogwarts, but I would stay with Mum. I really do love my mum. She works so hard all the time, yet she still has time for us. I wish things were easier for her, what with my father having left when I was four years old. Sighing, I set my bottle back on the table and lay back down in bed, trying to drift off into what was sure to be a fitful, nightmare filled sleep.

"AURORA!" shouted the sweet dulcet tones (note: sarcasm) of my darling mother, waking me up from a happy dream, which for me was a rare occurrence.

Hearing no response from me, my mother shouted, sounding even more like a banshee, although I doubt that is possible, "AURORA CORALIE PERRY! IF YOU ARE NOT UP IN THE NEXT THIRTY SECONDS, SO SAVE YOU MERLIN, I WILL COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU OUT OF BED MYSELF! GET UP! NOW!"

My eyes widened in terror at those last words. To any other person, they would have thought that she was only joking, but my mother never jokes. If she says she will drag you out of bed if you don't do something, she _will_ drag you out. Personal experience my friends, and let me tell you, not the greatest thing ever. So I shot out of bed, and mustering up what energy I had, I replied, saying "All right, all right, I'm up! No need to bring the threats out..."

I looked at the Muggle clock on my table and it read _9:00_ in shining red digitalised numbers. Raising my eyebrows at the time, I yawned and slowly trudged my way over to the bathroom across the hall. After I took a shower I felt much more awake and went about the task of choosing what to wear. In the end, I went for a light purple top and a brown jacket, with my favourite washed out skinny jeans and tan leather heeled boots.

As I turned to face the mirror on top of my vanity, I realised that I hadn't looked at my reflection since the... incident. The mirror was even coated in a fine layer of dust. I brushed away the dust on the surface and started in shock at the sight that greeted me. The last time I had looked in the mirror, I was faced with a bright faced sixteen year old with warm chocolate brown eyes and shiny, thick blonde hair. Now... where I should have been, there was a girl with empty brown eyes with faint dark circles underneath them and lifeless blonde hair, all the shine gone from it. Whereas the old Aurora from before would be smiling happily, the one that stared back at me had a dead expression on her face. Had I really changed so much? It was almost too hard to believe. Yet the evidence was all there. I was definitely not the same person as before.

Snapping out of my reverie, I quickly brushed my hair, trying to give it a bit more shape and covering up the dark circles with concealer. Then I turned away, checking around the room for any forgotten items. I spotted my Gryffindor scarf lying on my table and my eagle feather quill next to my wardrobe. Quickly gathering the items up, I stuffed them into my trunk and picked up my wand. Turning round to ace the mirror again, I arranged my face into a somewhat cheery smile and headed downstairs, trunk in tow.

"Hey mum!" I called as I neared the kitchen, the smell of burnt... something reaching my nostrils. Scrunching up my nose, I dumped my trunk near the door and walked in. Oh Merlin, the smell was suffocating me! "What are you making?" I managed to choke out.

"Oh good morning Aurora. I'm was just making some toast for you, darling." said my mum, beaming at me proudly, whilst gesturing towards a plate of two black, charred pieces of what I now knew was bread. Huh. I guess mum could actually burn something as simple as that.

Still, I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I said, all the while trying not to breathe in too much of the acrid air, "No mum, it's alright. I'm not really hungry anyway; I'll just have some juice."

She frowned, but thankfully didn't say anything. Suddenly, she jumped up. "Aurora! Look at the time! It's quarter past ten! We need to go, or you'll miss the train!"

Is stood up and gave her a weak smile. "Yeah let's go mum."

She looked like she had remembered something. "Wait! You haven't said goodbye to Lucas!"

I gritted my teeth as she yelled up to him to come downstairs. Let's just say that my brother and I aren't on the best of terms. Lucas is 2 years older than me and he looks nothing like me. He got dad's messy chestnut hair and mum's grey eyes. He also went to Hogwarts and now works as a reporter for the Daily Prophet. I glumly trudged out of the room after mum as I heard a muffled thump sounding from upstairs. I looked up to the landing and saw him. He looked like he had just crawled out of bed (which he probably had), bleary-eyed and yawning. "What is it mum?" he asked grumpily.

"We're leaving now and I wanted you to say goodbye to Aurora." she said. Mum knew that we didn't get on, which is why she is always forcing us to talk to each other.

As if that will work.

Lucas scowled, but knowing how determined our mother is, gave a non- committal grunt and said, "Bye". And with that the turned on his heel and left.

Although this was what I expected, I still felt saddened at the thought of my leaving having so little effect on him. Smiling awkwardly at my mother, I said, "Well, let's going then, shall we?"

She smiled back at me, with a worried expression on her face and nodded her head. I picked up my trunk and she picked up my owl cage and we walked out of the door. Placing the bags into the boot of our old blue car, we got in and set off. Neither one of us said a word for the entire twenty minute journey. I could tell mum was thinking hard about something, but I didn't press, knowing how irritating it was when people do that. Me, well I just sat there looking out of the window. Eventually the station came into view and I got out of the car, closely followed by mum. We loaded my things onto one of the trolleys and walked in silence till we got to the barrier. This was extremely weird. Mum isn't the type to stay quiet for such a long time. Whatever that was bothering her must have been pretty serious for her to be like this. Closing my eyes, I could I took her hand and we walked through the barrier together, with me pushing the trolley.

I opened my eyes and the familiar scene of platform nine and three-quarters greeted me. The station thick with people, white mist encircling them as the Hogwarts Express stood waiting. I could hear some children gasp as they entered the platform, evidently Muggleborn firsties. The sight didn't make me gasp in excitement or anything anymore, as I had been coming here since the age of nine.

"I should probably get on the train now mum."

"Okay darling. Remember- try not to get into trouble and write to me if you need anything, alright? I love you Aurora." she said, her face motherly and kind.

"I love you too, mum" I replied, and with one last hug I was on my way. Taking my trunk in one hand and my owl cage in the other, I set off towards the scarlet train. As I walked past, I could feel stares on the back of my head. Trying my best to ignore them, I walked with my head held high, a look of indifference plastered on my face.

The same thing happened as I walked down the corridor looking for an empty compartment, except this time they didn't hold back the whispers.

"Did you hear about what happened to her?"

"Yeah, it was horrible."

"I heard that she was the one who did it." said someone in another compartment.

"Really?"

"Don't be ridiculous." scoffed a different voice.

And so the whispers continued. The worst part was the fact that no-one bothered to even try and lower their voices. They were acting as if though I was deaf.

People shot me looks of pity as I ambled along. It's funny isn't it, how people can feel sorry for you, yet at the same time be able to whisper and spread rumours.

Eventually, I found an empty compartment near the back and I settled in to the plush seats. I leaned my head against the window and sighed. It was so irritating out there. I had no idea how I was going to survive tonight, let alone the rest of the term. Slowly, eleven 'o' clock grew nearer and the train started up. Soon enough, the houses and gardens began to disappear, being replaced by green fields and blue skies.

Suddenly, the compartment door banged open. I yelped, startled out of my seat, but soon regained my composure. Standing in the doorway panting heavily, was none other than Albus Potter. I looked at him expectantly, still not saying anything.

"Hey", he panted," can I sit here?"

I shrugged my shoulders and gestured to a seat. He smiled at me gratefully and took a seat opposite me. He was still panting, brushing his messy black hair out of his eyes. we were sitting in an awkward silence, but I pretended like I wasn't bothered and continued looking out o the window.

He was fidgeting in his seat, obviously uncomfortable. Eventually he asked, "So... what's your name?"

I stared at him incredulously. Did the boy really not know my name? We were in the same house, shared the same bloody lessons for _five bloody years!_ Was I really that invisible that someone in the same house and year as me didn't know my name? Wow.

"You do realise that I'm in the same year and house as you right, Potter?" I said; no emotion in my voice.

He looked even more uncomfortable at this and looked down,"Oh...um..."

I sighed. Curse me and my niceness! It was fun watching him squirm! "I'm Aurora Perry. I'm a sixth year Gryffindor. Like you."

Realisation dawned on his face at this. "Oh, I know you! You're in all my classes. I suppose I don't recognise you because I've never talked to you."

What. An. Idiot.

Again, the compartment door crashed open, but this time Scorpius Malfoy stood there. Could these people not earn how to open a door quietly? He was, however, not completely out of breath like Potter was when he arrived.

"Al! I went up and down this train looking for you and I find you sitting here with Aurora! Oh, hey Aurora."

I was surprised that he knew my name, but I hid it as I replied, "Hi Scorpius."

"Hey!" whined Potter, "How come he gets Scorpius, but I get Potter?"

"Because he actually knew my name and wasn't as thick headed as you!" I huffed. Merlin this boy was annoying!

Scorpius chuckled. "Really, mate? You shared all your classes with her last year and you still don't know her name?"

Albus sulked. "Well I've never spoken to her!"

"Neither have I. But she is in the same year and house as us, so I know her name. And she was friends with Jane!"

The compartment suddenly went quiet and the air became tense. I closed my eyes and calmed myself down. I opened them again to find both boys staring intently at me.

I glared at them and they looked away.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." mumbled Scorpius, looking sheepishly at his hands.

What had I just done? I had let these two boys who I barely even knew see my weak side. I was so stupid! But I still smiled at him and told him it was ok.

A relieved grin broke across his face at my words and began chatting animatedly to Potter about something. Feeling bored, I got out a book from my bag and began to read.

Most of the journey passed like this, Potter and Scorpius chatting and me reading. When the trolley lady came around I bought a Pumpkin Pasty and watched on disgustedly as the two of them eat through the entire trolley. Finally, we approached Hogsmeade and I shooed the pair of them out so I could get changed. As soon as they left, I sighed. I was so used to being on my own I had almost forgotten what it was like to be around other people apart from my mother.

I quickly pulled on my robes and fixed my hair. Thankfully the pair of them didn't come back, so I was left alone until we pulled into the station. Hauling my bag over my shoulder, I walked off the train and onto the platform. It looked the same as it always did, with steam from the engine misting up my vision and Hagrid standing over in the corner calling to the first years.

"Hagrid!" I shouted.

"Aurora! How have ye been?" asked Hagrid kindly, beaming down at me through a mess of wild, tangled brown hair.

"I've been better, but I guess I'm ok" I replied truthfully.

"Ah, I did hear abou' tha'. Ye do know you can talk to me?" asked Hagrid, concern and genuine sympathy I his voice.

"I do, Hagrid. Anyway, I have to go, the ikkle firsties are awaiting!"

And with that, I waved goodbye to Hagrid and made my way to the carriages. I soon found myself an empty one and relaxed into a seat.

No-one joined me, so I was once more left alone. Hogwarts castle soon came into view, looking dark and foreboding, yet at the same time warm and inviting.

I stepped down from the carriage and made my way along with everyone else to the main doors. Hopefully, this year would be better than the last.

I certainly hope so.

**A/N: This was my first attempt at a multi chapter story. What do you think? Was it like puke in the picnic basket (Good Luck Charlie reference, not my own) or was it alright?**

**Please leave a review! And please no flames!**

**Love you all**

**seeminglyharmless21**

**xxx**

**p.s- if you liked this, look at my other story, Rose's Return. Thanks!**


	2. Valentine Twins, Need I Say More?

**Disclaimer: anything you recognise, not mine. Dat iz J.K. Rowling's. Sadly. I only own Aurora and the crew.**

**Thanks to , Lilypad333, Messy Ink, and tmntlover123456789 or reviewing! It means a lot to me!**

**Enjoy!**

I remember my sorting. Although I try not to. There I was, little eleven years old Aurora, nervously awaiting her turn to try the tattered old hat on. Shiny curly blonde hair done up in pigtails, uniform tidy(ish) and looking like the perfect picture of innocence. As if.

Finally, the list reached the 'P's (there were a lot of 'A's that year) and I stumbled forwards as my name was called. Unfortunately, I tripped over some boy's robe and fell flat on my face. On the way to the top of the Great Hall. In front of the whole school. Fun. Not. I still remember the sniggers from the people around me as they laughed at my poor little first year self. But being the true Gryffindor that I am, I simply put on a brave face and carried on walking as if nothing had happened. The second my head touched the hat, it screamed out, "GRYFFINDOR!" and almost blowing my eardrums out. Soon enough, two more girls were sorted into Gryffindor. Little did I know they would become the best (and only) true friends I had, only for them to be cruelly snatched away from me. Life is like that. I think that day is one the best in my life. Not only did I manage to avoid being sorted into the same house as Lucas, I also met two amazing people. People who would influence my life so much it would hurt.

I walked into the Great Hall with the rest of the school, some people whispering lowly behind their hands to their friends and sneaking quick glances at me, while others just stared and pointed. They were talking fairly loudly, but I was focusing hard on blocking them out. I reached Gryffindor table and slumped down onto a seat, away from everyone else. Not by choice that one, people just preferred to sit away. I smiled wryly at that... at least some things never change. I looked down at the golden plate. At least in the past years I had my friends to sit with, but now there was no one.

I sighed as I remembered them, but I shoved those thoughts away and looked up to where McGonagall was bringing out the sorting hat and stool. If you hadn't already guessed, I love watching the sorting. Most people think it's boring, but I love it. The whole idea of young eleven year olds joining their houses and the people they would spend the next seven years with... it was just... nice, to put it simply. The first years tentatively trooped in behind her... wait a second- those two girls couldn't be firsties... they were way too tall. So what were they doing with the little 'uns? Many people had started to notice and were whispering among themselves while pointing outright at the girls. I immediately felt sorry for them; I knew what that felt like. But I too was wondering who they were, I just wasn't a rude person.

McGonagall set the things down and answered our unasked question. "Everyone, as well as our normal first years being sorted, we also have two new students who will be starting in the sixth year, and will be staying to complete their education here at Hogwarts. Whatever house they end up in, I trust you will welcome them into the school."

Fresh whispers broke out at her statement. New students at _sixth _year? That was a new one. I don't think that Hogwarts has ever had a single transfer or new student in any year apart from the first, and now there were two? I wondered what house they would get into...

Eventually, the murmurings died down and everyone turned to watch the hat. I smiled fondly as I saw some of the first years looking at the hat with a mixture of fear and anticipation. All of a sudden, the hat broke into song. When it was over, tumultuous applause filled the hall, and it tipped its point to each of the four tables in turn. I looked at the shocked but awe filled faces of the first years. In fact, the only ones who weren't excited by the performance were a pair of grouchy looking blonds, clearly twins. Even the new sixth years were smiling. McGonagall unrolled her parchment and started to call out names.

Somewhere around the 'K's a short girl with long black hair pulled back into a plait stumbled forwards. She seemed to have tripped over mid air and fell, as I did all those years ago, smack bang on her face. Little giggles filled the hall, but the girl calmly picked herself back up and walked over to the stool, still massaging her forehead. I smiled... Déjà vu... The girl was sorted into Gryffindor, all though the hat seemed to take a long time to decide. When the house was finally called, I saw her relieved smile as she bounded happily over here. Situating herself near me, she turned back to the front and eagerly watched the others being sorted.

Eventually, most of the alphabet had passed and just a dark skinned boy, a ginger girl (possibly a Weasley) and the two sixth years were left.

"Valentine, Leah!" called McGonagall. One of the older girls came forwards, the shorter of the two. She had dark, blue-green eyes and wavy chestnut hair that was cut to around her shoulders. While she was shorter than the other girl, she was still tall (well, taller than me at my 5'5"). She sat down on the stool and the hat was put on her head. The hat sat on her head for a full 5 minutes and then it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Leah smiled and made her way near the table, but stopping before she got there. She must have been waiting for the other girl to be sorted.

Once again, McGonagall shouted out, "Valentine, Mia!" the other girl walked forwards. She must have been Leah's twin. She was slightly taller than her twin and had hazel eyes, but had the same wavy chestnut hair, although it was halfway down her back. She sat down on the stool and tried on the hat. It had barely even grazed the top of her head when it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Mia smiled briefly and made her way over to her twin. They both smiled at each other and then began walking over to where I was sitting. Surprised I looked up at the pair as they stood in front of me.

"Can we sit here?" they chorused in a somewhat freaky synchrony.

I blinked stupidly for a few seconds and then shrugged, gesturing to a seat. Then, turning my head away from them, I turned to face the front. The tiny ginger girl _did _turn out to be a Weasley, Lucy Weasley to be precise. She ended up being sorted into Hufflepuff, much to everyone's surprise. So far, every Weasley child had been sorted into either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but none had actually become a Hufflepuff. Cool. I watched on as she sat down and the other first years swarmed to her like bees to honey. It was weird, the way that most of the school seemed to idolise the Weasleys. Sure, they were related to the saviours of the Wizarding World, but that didn't mean that they were. It was stupid really. The dark skinned boy (who turned out to be Chase Zabini) became a Slytherin. Finally the sorting was over.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up and instantly the babble of chatter died away.

"Welcome back to our old students, and welcome to our new students," she said, looking in particular at the twins sitting next to me, "I hope you all have had a good break, enjoying yourselves away from school. Also, Mr Treech has asked me to remind you all that all Weasley Wizard Wheezes items are strictly prohibited. There are many other banned articles, for the full list, please ask Mr Treech. That is all; I do not wish to keep you from the delicious feast awaiting us. Have a good term and work hard! Now, dig in!"

On the golden platters in front of us, food appeared. As I looked at the massive selection of food in front of us, I realised how hungry I was. I hadn't had anything to eat today except for a measly Pumpkin Pasty and one Chocolate Frog. I piled some of everything onto my plate and happily tucked in. After a few minutes of silence, one of the girls spoke up.

"So what's your name?" she asked. I think this one was Leah, because she had green eyes.

"I'm Aurora. You're Leah and you're Mia, aren't you?" I said abruptly, pointing to each one of them in turn.

They both nodded their heads in unison. Weird. "Yep. So, Aurora, are you in sixth year?" they asked, perfectly synchronised.

"Erm... yeah. Do you always do that?" I asked.

This time, Mia answered. "Cool! So we'll be sharing a dorm with you! Awesome!"

I smiled weakly. She was a bit... overbearing, to say the least. She was too bubbly. Today was not a bubbly day. Today was 'Aw-crap-I -hate-Hogwarts-but-I-still-have-to-go-there' day. Definitely _not _a bubbly day.

"What do you mean?" said Leah.

"You know, the weird synchronised thing..." I said, boldly.

"No. Not always." They said together.

We carried on talking for the rest of the meal. Soon, talk turned to our families.

"Our mum is a muggle, but dad is a wizard. Mum was so freaked out when she found out. She still doesn't like magic though..." said Mia, while leaning over the table and taking a tart off my plate.

"You do know that there is a _whole plateful_ of those apple tarts over there right?" I asked her incredulously.

Mia shrugged. "You're nearer."

Leah huffed and said, "You are so weird, Mia. Have I ever told you that?"

Mia simply beamed and took another bite out of my pie. _My_ pie. I leaned over and whacked her on the head. Then I took my pie back. Mwhahahaha. I'm so evil.

"Ow!" yelled Mia, "What the hell was that for? You have violent tendencies, you crazy woman!"

I smiled sweetly at her and said, "Get used to it." And I ate my pie, slowly, just to irritate her. She scowled and took another pie from the platter.

I grinned evilly. This was fun. I should definitely torment people like this more often.

"So, Aurora. What about your family?" asked Leah, fixing the flower in her hair.

"I'm pureblood. Doesn't mean I think I'm superior or anything. In fact I hate it." I said, rather shortly. I hated talking about my bloodline and my family. It was so irritating.

"Oh..." said Leah. I thought she looked a little hurt that I said it like that, as if she thought I jumped to conclusions about what she thought about me. I instantly felt bad for it.

An awkward silence settled over us. "So, you guys, how come you haven't been to Hogwarts before now? You clearly aren't transfer students, because you aren't French or American, so where were you before?" I asked, hoping it would get rid of the awkward silence.

"We were homeschooled before this, but our parents decided that we should go to Hogwarts for our last two years. Dunno why they couldn't have sent us here in the first place!" replied Mia.

I laughed. At least the twins weren't like the rest of the people at Hogwarts. They talked to me. But I think that has something to do with the fact that they haven't been here with me for the first five years of my time at Hogwarts. If they had, they were bound to be just like the others here, who mostly left me, Jane and Laurie to ourselves.

The rest of the feast was spent getting to know the twins, their family and their life before Hogwarts. By the time dessert had disappeared off the platters, I found out that Mia loved salt and vinegar crisps, Leah was smart, that they had a thirteen year old sister and a little four year old brother. They lived in London and had a dog. After that overload of information, I felt like I had known them for a lot longer than a few hours. It's nice how all you need to make friends is a good talker and being nice.

McGonagall stood up once more and every face turned to the front, waiting for her to talk. "I see that you are all fed and watered." smiled McGonagall. In all my five years at this school, I have never seen her smile so much in one evening. "Now that you are all full, I think it is time for all of us to go up to bed now. Remember, you have classes in the morning, so sleep well! Off you go then!"

A huge chatter broke out as everyone stood up and made their way over to the doors. As I was standing up, my eyes linked with the icy-blue eyes of one of my most hated people in the school. Katie Winters- class A bitch. She smirked and tossed a piece of her butter blond hair over her shoulder and turned off with her minions. I'm not even joking when I say minions. She has two fifth years that follow her around like lost puppies. They are like mini clones of her – all with pin straight blonde hair, enough make up on their faces to make a mountain out of and magically shortened skirts that more closely resembled belts. How something as slimy and disgusting as her ever got into _Ravenclaw_ is beyond me. The girl is a living definition of Slytherin. She must have conned the Sorting Hat into placing her into Ravenclaw, otherwise there is no way in hell she could be there.

I stifled a yawn as I walked past the threshold of the Great Hall with Mia and Leah. I lead them up to Gryffindor Tower, pointing out various things to watch or like the vanishing steps and walls that look like doors. Eventually, we reached Gryffindor Tower where a prefect was standing, explaining to the new first years about the Fat Lady and how to get in.

"This portrait is the entrance to Gryffindor Tower," I explained to the twins, "you tell her a password and she will open for you. I think the password now is 'Fortuna Minor'."

As I said this the portrait swung forwards. We clambered through the portrait hole and I stood with my arms outstretched, saying in my most extravagant voice, flapping them round the homely red and yellow room, "Welcome to Gryffindor common room. Boys stairs that way," pointing to the staircase on the left, "and girls that way." I said, gesturing to the right hand staircase.

Leah had her mouth open and Mia was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet excitedly. "This is so cool!" she gabbled.

I smiled. "Come on, let's go up to our dorm room." I said, leading a still gobsmacked Leah and a hyper Mia up the stairs and into the sixth year dorms.

"Welcome to your bedroom for the next two years!" I said triumphantly, opening the old oak door into a seemingly empty room. I was feeling really happy, happier than I had in a while.

"Aurora. How... nice... to see you." said a scathing voice from the corner bed.

My happy mood vanished in an instant. I could recognise that voice anywhere- having heard it taunt insults at me for five years is enough. It was hard to say who I hated more- here or Winters. Not turning around, I said, with ice dripping through my voice, "...Nice... to see you too, Rose."

**Dun dun dun!**

**So, evil bitch face number two is actually Rose! This is a complete one-eighty from my other story Rose's Return... but that's going off on a tangent.**

**Did you like the chapter? What did you think of the twins? They are actually based off two friends of mine, so I would love to hear what you thought of them (don't worry; they are a bit OOC in my story. My friendlings aren't quite like that.)**

**Anyway, please leave a review! If you liked this, feel free to look at my other story, Rose's Return. It's a Rose/Scorpius ship. Oh, and by the way, this story is ****not**** going to have Rose/Scorpius! Sorry to all who were hoping for that.**

**I'm sorry for any missing letters or typos. My keyboard has random spas attacks and certain keys don't work at times. No fear, it's easily fixable. So please excuse mistakes! Also, some of my wording and spacing may change weirdly, but that is the site's fault, not mine.**

**Please leave a review!**

**To any of you still reading this, love you all, even if you hate this story with every fibre of your being!**

**seeminglyharmless21**

**xxx**


	3. Those Gosh Darned Wotters And Her

**Disclaimer: anything you recognise, not mine. Dat iz J.K. Rowling's. Sadly. I only own Aurora and the crew.**

**Thanks to , Lilypad333 and tmntlover123456789 for reviewing. I know I say this every time, but it really does mean a lot to me! Especial thanks to and Lilypad333. You guys are the best friends a girl could ever have! **

**I love you bimbos (okay, yeah, that's a lie- you lot are the furthest from bimbos you get; don't worry zahz, that was a compliment) way too much! **

**xxx**

**Enjoy!**

_Last time on Whispers And Lies:_

"_Aurora. How... nice... to see you." said a scathing voice from the corner bed._

_My happy mood vanished in an instant. Not turning around, I said, with ice dripping through my voice, "...Nice... to see you too, Rose."_

I turned to face the corner bed and was met with the frosty and scornful face of Rose Weasley, which was currently twisted into an evil smirk- a look she reserved especially for me. She could be very pretty, what with her slim figure, curly red hair and button nose. But when she put that face on, she turned into an ugly monster.

"So, I heard about the... incident. Must have been hard for you, losing the only two people who could even bear to be in your presence. I suppose that you losers have to stick together- that's probably the only reason the hung around with you, Perry." she sneered.

My face twisted into an angry scowl and my fists clenched. How dare she, how dare that bitch even say something like that about them? She had no right to do that. She had no idea what happened that night, no idea the kind of things they were put through. I wanted nothing more to slap or even punch that arrogant look of her disgusting face, but I knew that was a bad idea. While she may have been an utter bitch to me, to everyone else, she was the picture of perfection. Straight A's, a Prefect, on the Quidditch team and well liked by everyone. She would definitely go running to someone, and would make it seem as if though I just randomly came up to her and punched her face. I _really, really_ wish I could do that. It would make me so happy...

Instead, I calmly stated, "Wow, Weasley. Could you have possibly have become even _more _of a bitch? And as for my friends, they were so much more than you will ever be."

Rose got a hard look on her face. "Whatever, Perry. I have no time for this. I'm leaving." And with that, the queen of all ice-queens abruptly left the room, slamming the door obnoxiously after her. For being the queen of all ice-queens and one of the biggest bitches in the world, she had pretty crappy comebacks.

I suddenly became aware of how quiet the room had become. Mia and Leah were hovering awkwardly to the side of the old wooden door, their gaze flickering between the hallway outside and me. During my rage at Rose (he he- Rose Rage!) I had almost forgotten that they were there and I was worried about what they thought. They were bound to ask questions, Rose had hinted at many things which I didn't want to talk about, let alone think about.

"Umm... what was that?" asked Leah hesitantly.

"That was an argument." I said simply. I had a feeling this would irritate Mia, and I desperately wanted to lighten the mood.

Mia scoffed. "That much was obvious. What she means is who was that and why were you arguing."

Apparently, I had failed. Yippee. I sighed. I guess I would just have to tell them. "That was Rose Weasley. She is a right bitch and she and Katie Winters in Ravenclaw have hated me since our first day for reasons unbeknownst to me. They sort of bonded over a mutual hate."

It was true. Katie Winters and Rose Weasley never used to like each other, but when they found out that both of them hated me, they started... plotting. It was a scary few weeks, I had to keep looking around the corner, I was that paranoid.

Mia frowned. "She seems like a bitch, and I'm betting she is, so I'm going to stick by you Aurora. No way in hell am I ever going to even talk to her!"

I smiled happily. I guess I wouldn't be alone this year; I would have some friends with me. That thought made me happy, my dampened spirits from the encounter with Rose lifting again. "Thanks, Mia." I whispered and gave her a bone crushing hug.

Mia patted my back awkwardly and said, "Err... no problem."

Leah yawned. "Well, that was a wonderfully heart warming moment and whatnot, but I'm kind of tired, so yeah."

And with that, she promptly went into the bathroom and got changed. Pretty soon, she was fast asleep in the bed next to mine. I looked at Mia and she shrugged. "Night, Rory." And she also went to sleep.

I stood there for a minute, still dumfounded.

...

_Rory?_

_RORY?_

WTF!

Who in their right mind picks fricking _Rory_ for a nickname? I groaned out loud. Once again, I had found two lunatics for friends. Go me.

Sighing, I flopped down onto my four poster bed, gazing up at the patterned crimson and gold hangings. I loved Gryffindor Tower, but it wasn't the same without Jane or Laurie. The twins were amazing, but they could never replace my first true friends- no one could.

And with that thought running through my mind, I drifted off to sleep, thinking about my friends, both old and new.

I felt the gentle rays of morning sunshine on my face and opened my eyes slowly. I sat up in bed and stretched out, stifling a yawn as I saw that none of the others were awake yet. I looked out of the window near my bed and could see that the sky was still a golden yellow and pink colour. How early was it? I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table (it was powered by magic, so it worked in Hogwarts) and nearly fell out of bed at the sight of the time. It was bloody _four in the morning. _Was the sun even supposed to rise this early in autumn? What was I going to do for the three hours until everyone got up? I could try and fall back to sleep, but I know I wouldn't be able to. That was the best night's sleep I had had in over three months. Not once did I wake up in the middle of the night with tears running down my face and vivid images of nightmares in my mind. I felt too energised, and for once, properly rested.

I jumped out of bed and stretched again, wincing as I heard my joints click loudly. I hurriedly gathered up my wash bag and towel and walked to the bathroom. The best part of waking up early was that there was no one banging on the door, yelling for me to hurry up. I felt warm and happy as I stood under the lukewarm shower water, the bathroom air steaming up, making my skin hot and tinge pink. I washed my hair slowly and got out of the shower, shivering slightly at the temperature change.

I exited the bathroom and glanced at the clock. Wow. Did I really just spend a whole hour in the shower? Still, it was only five a.m. (sadly). I put my uniform on quietly, so as not to wake anyone up. I did not want my eardrums blown out by a bunch of grumpy, hormonal teenage girls screaming at me about the fact that I ruined their 'beauty sleep'. I snorted mentally at this. Nothing would make those banshees- I mean girls good natured straight after they woke up.

I sat in front of the sole mirror in the room and once again stared at my reflection. My hair was so lifeless and dull, even if I had just washed it. Was there nothing I could do to return it to its old, curly self? At least the dark bags under my eyes were gone, they made me look so much older than I actually was. My face was not so pale anymore; there was a light flush of colour on my cheeks- I now no longer looked like a vampire. My eyes were still dull though, and my face looked plain.

While I was scrutinising my reflection, a voice on my left said, "Want some help?" I turned around and saw Roxanne Weasley with her legs swung over one side of her bed, smiling at me.

"Umm... sure." I said, a little bit of hesitation showing through in my voice. After all, she was a Weasley and related to Rose. For all I knew, this could be some prank of Rose's to put me down on the first day of school.

Roxanne must have sensed this, because she chuckled softly and said, "Don't worry; this isn't some evil plan of Rose's. I wouldn't put it past her though... she's definitely evil enough."

I stared at her in amazement. Did she just bad mouth her own cousin?

Roxanne saw my face and laughed again. "Believe me when I say this, I hate Rose as much as you do. She is an evil, manipulative bitch who should be a Slytherin." Suddenly, she clapped her hands together, "So! Let's get started on your mini makeover!"

"Makeover? I thought you were just going to sort out my hair?" I squeaked. I have an unnatural fear of makeup-py gunk being slapped on my face.

Roxanne waved her hand dismissively. "Same thing. Now get me your hairbrush and face towards the mirror- oh, and a few pins too!"

I did as she asked and sat down as Roxanne worked her hair magic, tying up my hair and sticking pins in it to hold back the curly mess. Finally, she clapped her hands together and said, "Hair done! Now onto your face!"

Seeing my panicked expression, she quickly added, "It's nothing much, just a little bit of lip gloss and mascara- I promise."

I twisted my fingers around and reluctantly nodded. Squealing excitedly, Roxanne quickly went and got her makeup bag and brought it over to the dressing table. This would probably go down in history as the day when proud makeup hater, Aurora Perry succumbed to the mastermind Roxanne Weasley and her makeup. Pretty soon she was done, and happily spun my chair around to face the mirror. I gasped at my reflection. I looked... good.

My face was not piled with thick layers of makeup like Winters' usually was, but you could definitely tell I was wearing it. My normally fair lashes were dark and surprisingly, it made my eyes stand out and look nice. My hair was pulled back into a messy bun, with a few shorter strands coming round the sides of my face, framing it perfectly. I grinned and turned back to face Roxanne. Jumping up, I hugged her tightly gabbling, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" over and over again.

Laughing, she pulled away from me and said in between laughs, "Don't worry about it. I realised that I haven't made an effort to be friends with you over the years, so I felt like I should start now."

"Don't worry about that. We may have never been friends, but at least you weren't horrible to me." I said.

Roxanne smiled again and went into the bathroom. I looked at the clock again. I groaned out loud- it was only six thirty. My stomach was rumbling loudly in protest, so I decided I would head down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

I opened the doors to Great Hall and sighed contentedly. There were hardly any people in here, save for a few early risers from each of the four houses. There were not enough awake enough people to whisper about me so rudely, no one alert enough to smirk superiorly at me, a condescending glare on their faces.

I walked over to Gryffindor table. There were only a few people there, a couple of haggard looking seventh years, a boy with his head nearly in his porridge and a few excitable first years, clearly eager to start the day. I took pity on the poor sod who was about to face plant the porridge and walked over to him. As I got closer however, I recognised the messy black hair and stature. With a sinking feeling in my stomach, I realised it was Potter. The one who forgot my name even though we were in the same house, year and classes. Stupid, obnoxious, sulky Potter git. I wanted to walk away, but my legs keep moving to where he sat, no matter how much my mind screamed for me to move away. I plopped down opposite him and pulled his head up out of the porridge. He blinked groggily at me for a few moments them muttered a hoarse thank you.

I smiled and reached or a waffle and some syrup. I looked over to Potter and saw that his head was back in the porridge. Sighed irritably, I reached over again and yanked his head away from the bowl, moving it aside as I did so. Then, for good measure, I whacked him round the head with the back of my hand. He jumped out of his seat at the startle and landed on the floor. I giggled. It was fun watching Potter make a fool of himself. I watched on amusedly as he grappled his way back onto the bench and into a sitting position and scowled darkly at me. Moody teenage brat. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

I looked at him square and said, "Would you rather that, or playing smushy face with your porridge?"

He scowled even more at that and began eating his porridge. I was halfway through my second waffle (shut up! Don't judge me!) when I saw the twins walk through the door. I waved them over and they quickly hurried over.

"Where were you? We thought you had been kidnapped by Rose!" shrieked Mia flapping her arms wildly over her head.

"Actually, no, that was just you, Mia. I had a feeling you would be eating breakfast or something." added Leah, cutting across Mia and preventing what was sure to be an interrogating and no doubt hysterical rant.

"Yeah, I got up at four this morning and was really hungry, so I came down here." I explained as the pair of them sat down.

Potter was looking confusedly between the pair of them. "Um, who are you?"

"You imbecilic twat! Do you ever pay attention to what goes on around you? This is Mia Valentine," I burst out, violently stabbing a piece of waffle and pointing my knife towards Mia, who looked alarmed at the sharp object in front of her face, "And this is Leah Valentine. They are the new sixth year Gryffindor students. Make sure you remember that, or I will find a way to impale your skull with a toothpick. Savvy?" I growled, now pointing my knife dangerously close to his throat.

He gulped and nodded nervously. I had a smug smile on my face- I loved threatening people. It was always so fun to see their reactions.

"Again with the violent tendencies! Must you be so like that, woman?" cried Mia, chucking her hands up in the air.

I opened my mouth to respond, but at that moment, the doors of the Great Hall burst open with a violent crash, startling people out of their seats. In the doorway stood two girls- Rose Weasley and Katie Winters, both with hooker heels, rolled up skirts and the equivalent to a tonne of makeup on their faces. Behind them fanned out their loyal minions, all of whom were gazing adoringly at the pair, just tripping over their own feet to kiss the ground they walked on (well, not literally- that would just be weird, but you get the idea).

I looked away in disgust to see the twins with similar expressions on their faces. Potter on the other hand, was repeatedly banging his head down on the table. Mia and Leah turned away from the doors to stare in wonder at Potter. "Is he ok?" asked Leah uncertainly.

I shrugged. "To be honest, I don't really care either way. Now eat, you haven't touched anything. I'm talking to both of you here, not just Leah."

Obediently, they both helped themselves to the food around them.

Just then, after the bitches had walked in, appeared two more of the Weasley-Potter clan, James and Roxanne. They both appeared to be bickering noisily about something or another. I shouted out, "Roxanne! Over here!" and waved them over. Roxanne smiled at me and started walking. James followed after her, gesturing wildly with his hand, clearly still arguing his point. Eventually they reached us and Roxanne sat next to me, and James next to Potter (who was, incidentally, still banging his head on the table) directly opposite Leah. Noticing his brother's head banging and raised a quizzical eyebrow at us. The three us of us shrugged back, unsure of what else to do. James lifted Potter's head off the table and asked him, "What's up?"

"The sky. And Rose's and Katie's poserness. They are just embarrassing." groaned Potter.

"What was it this time?" James sighed, with the air of someone of great suffering about him.

Potter just shook his head, so I offered to explain. "The pair of them walked with their usual extreme slutiness and posed. They probably think they're all that, but they're really not."

James shook his head. Sometimes it was better not to wonder about what Rose got up to. Recovering quickly, he gazed around at us and asked, "So what are your names?"

Potter jumped in to explain. Pointing to each one of us in turn, starting with Leah, he said, "that is Leah Valentine, that's Mia Valentine and that's... um..."

My gaze must have turned murderous as I picked up an especially sharp knife, because he squeaked and gulped nervously, staring at the knife in my hands.

James watched this little exchange with amusement and asked me this time, "So what's your name? And what's this whole name and knife thing?"

I growled, my voice still laced with threat as I glared at Potter, "Well, you see, I met Potter on the train. He thought I was a new student- but I'm not. I share every-"now stabbing the knife into the table between each of my words, "single- bloody- class with him. I told him not to forget my name, but he did."

At this, Potter squawked indignantly at this last remark. I smirked evilly now and taunted him, "Go on then Potter, what's my name?"

He gulped his green eyes wide with fear. Roxy snickered at his obvious terror.

Yes. I am scary.

"Oh, go on; just tell him your name! Leave the poor boy alone!" snapped Mia.

"But this is fun, Mia! I don't want to tell him my name!" I whined petulantly, frowning deeply.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Her name is Aurora Perry! Don't you dare forget that again! If you do, both of us will slap you, Aurora will stab you and Roxanne... will do something." said Leah, slamming her hands down onto the bench top.

I huffed. Trust Leah to take the fun out of my pastimes. Suddenly, the owls swooped in, soaring all over the hall and settling down in people's breakfast.

A large grey and white lump flopped down into the jug of pumpkin juice, spraying us all with the liquid. Of course, the lump had to belong to me. Gingerly picking Cat out of the jug, I untied the letter from his leg and watching as it flew away, bumping into the window before soaring out. I looked back at the table to find the others staring like idiots at me. "What?" I exclaimed, "Never seen a deranged owl fall into a jug of pumpkin juice?"

"As surprising as this may sound to you, Rory, no, I haven't." said Roxy sarcastically.

"WTF! Why do you lot keep calling me Rory?" I demanded.

"Err... only I and Roxy have called you that, Rory." pointed out a confuzzled Mia.

I fumed annoyedly, my arms crossed like a stroppy child.

"Right. Well, as fun as this has all been, I really have to go and join my friends. Bye Al. Bye girls." said James as he hurried away, giving us a quick wave over his shoulder as he went to join his cousin Fred and their friends near the bottom of the table.

I looked away from James and saw that Professor Longbottom was going up the table handing out timetables or the year. When he gave me mine, I thanked him politely and immediately started looking at it.

I saw that I had Charms first with Ravenclaw, and double Potions with Slytherin at the end of the day. Yay.

I compared by timetable with the twins and Roxy and found that we have all the same lessons except for Care of Magical Creatures, when Roxy had Ancient Runes.

"Well, let's go then- we don't want to be late for Charms."

Swinging our bags over our shoulder, the four of us walked out of the Great Hall. Much to my annoyance, Potter followed us out.

Wheeling around, I asked, "What do you want, Potter?"

"Nothing. I've got Charms too, but Scorpius doesn't, so I'm walking with you lot."

I turned around and carried on walking, stamping my feet as I did so. The others trailed after me- laughing at my childishness. Meh. Let them laugh.

Soon, we reached the Charms classroom, where a gaggle of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were gathered. Not surprisingly, at the centre of the crowd were Rose and Katie. Ah yes, I had forgotten about her being a Ravenclaw. Usually, sixth year classes were held together, but there were so many people doing Charms this year, the staff had decided to split the lessons into 2 house groups.

Professor Flitwick arrived and ushered us all into the large classroom. Charms is my favourite subject (and the one I'm best at) so that kind of makes me one of Flitwick's favourite students, even if he wasn't my Head of House.

"Alright everybody, settle down!" shouted Flitwick, standing on a chair so he could see everyone. When everyone had calmed down, he proceeded to tell us all that now we were N.E.W.T students, we had to work hard, just because we passed our O. blah blah blah.

I quickly zoned out, drawing intricate doodles on my parchment with my eagle feather quill. Pretty soon, my entire page was filled with meaningless doodles of patterns, little hearts and random squiggles. Suddenly the bell rang.

What! I didn't even get to use my wand! I love my wand. It's 10 inches long and made of yew, with a stardust core. Yeah, that's right. A _stardust_ core. It's not an Ollivanders wand, even though I bought it from there- it was one of the last wands Gregorovitch made, but it was taken to England to be sold in Ollivanders. I remember going to the shop to get my wand and Mr Ollivander (junior) nearly pulling his hair out with frustration. Finally, though, we found the perfect wand- I made golden stars come out of the end... ah memories. The sweet innocence of being eleven...

Unfortunately for us, the rest of the day passed like it had in Charms, with the teachers harping on about something to do with the N..s that I really don't care about. This was the first time I hadn't had a practical Herbology lesson. We _always_ had practicals in Herbology. We just had to sit there as Professor Longbottom droned on and on about the same things as Flitwick had said. Professor Longbottom is a really cool guy. I heard that in the Battle of Hogwarts, he cut off Mouldy-Wart's snake's head. The guy is _cool_.

I was so glad when Herbology was over and I had my free period. The twins and I waved goodbye to Roxanne, who was going to Ancient Runes. We went back to the common room and spent a happy hour just sitting in front of the fire and chatting.

I groaned loudly as I ran down to the dungeons. I was feeling tired at lunch today, so I went for a nap, telling the twins to just go to Potions. Big mistake. I woke up five minutes ago, to find that lessons were starting now. Shit.

I finally reached the dungeons and paused outside the door, trying to catch my breath. I must look such a mess right now- my hair all messed up, uniform crinkled and slightly red in the face.

I opened the classroom door and saw Professor Dornan writing something on the board. "I am so sorry, I'm late, Professor Dornan." I gasped, still slightly out of breath.

Dornan fixed me with an evil glare. "10 points from Gryffindor, Miss Perry. Maybe next time you'll remember not to be late for my lessons. Take a seat next to Mr Potter over there and be quiet."

Potter?

Oy fates! Why the hell do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?

I decided to carry on questioning the fates some other time and huffing, I made my way over to him, shooting an irritated glare at Professor Dornan and then at Potter. He didn't look at all disgruntled at my presence... in fact he looked... happy?

I plopped down into the seat next to him and took out my quill, parchment and textbook and resolutely looked to the front, hell bent on avoiding him. Sadly, this was not to be the case. I could feel him staring at me and slamming my quill down, I turned to face him.

"What?" I hissed.

He opened his mouth to reply but before he could say anything, a sharp call came from the front of the room, "Miss Perry! Pay attention! You certainly need to in Potions- if I heard you talking again, it will be twenty points from Gryffindor!"

I growled menacingly at him after he turned away. I spent the next fifteen minutes alternating between listening to the instructions about the potion we were making and having vivid daydreams of me murdering Professor Dornan.

"Alright, everyone! You may begin!" announced Dornan, clapping his hands. I looked around, feeling panicked. What had he said? Thankfully, Potter slid off his seat and went to the store cupboard. Moments later, he returned, clutching an assortment of ingredients in his arms.

"So what are we making?" I asked as he dumped the ingredients on the table.

"We are making the Draught of Living Death, Rory."

I groaned. "Not you too Potter!"

"So,who were you shagging just now?"

I spluttered and looked at him in disbelief. "No one! I'm not a slut- I overslept, you pig!"

He simply shrugged and put the cauldron of water on the fire. I gave up sitting there with my arms crossed and started helping too, putting in ingredients at the right time. When it came to the Shrivelfig, however, we may have gone overboard with our crushing. Black smoke started to come out of the cauldron and a tinny whistle filled the air. My eyes widened at what was going to happen. "Duck!" I shouted at Potter, tugging on his arm, trying to make him go down.

BOOM!

I was knocked to the floor, covered in black gunk.

Oh crap.

And then I fainted.

**So what did you think? This turned out to be a really long chapter- I started writing and I just couldn't stop! So what do you think about James, Roxy and Rose? **

**I'd love to hear what you thought, but please don't just say you hated it without telling me why. Constructive criticism is welcomed- I haven't got a beta, so there are bound to be some mistakes. Please leave a review!**

**Love you all, even I you hated it**

**Your ever faithful author,**

**seeminglyharmless21**

**xxx**


	4. Oops, I Broke Her Face

**Disclaimer: anything you recognise, not mine. Dat iz J.K. Rowling's. Sadly. I only own Aurora and the crew.**

**Thanks to Zahrah (her pen name won't show up), Lilypad333, InsaneOnTheInside and SkyMistle214 for reviewing! I get inspiration from your kickass reviews!**

**And thanks also to two of my BFFLs Zahrah and Lilypad333- you two are A-wesome!**

**Enjoy!**

_Last time on Whispers And Lies:_

"_Duck!" I shouted at Potter, tugging on his arm, trying to make him go down. _

_BOOM!_

_I was knocked to the floor, covered in black gunk. _

_Oh shit._

_And then I fainted._

_0o0_

"You're such an idiot, Potter! You added too much Shrivelfig juice!"

"Shut up Mia! You're going to wake her up!"

"She won't wake up yet! And you! Potter! What is wrong with you?"

"Hey! It was as much her fault as it was mine!"

"Seriously Al, shut up. Rory saved your pathetic arse, look where it got her! The least you could do is be thankful!"

Voices. _So _loud. Why were they yelling? I think I'm going to tell them to shut up. My head hurts...

"Shut the bloody hell up. Idiots." I grumbled, slowly opening my eyes.

However, I barely had any time to take in my surroundings when my vision was obscured by a mass of brown curls and someone throwing their arms around me. "RORY! You're awake!"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"and back to your normal self, I see." added another voice.

Eventually, the thing that was violently choking me through a hug (death by hugging- he he he) and was met with the sight of the stark white Hospital Wing, accompanied by four people crowded around me. One was bouncing happily on the balls of their feet, another looking relieved, one smiling and the last person... Urgh.

The last person was Potter. He had his arms crossed sulkily, but still looked reassured. Why was he here?

"So tell me. What happened to get me into the Hospital Wing?" I asked nonchalantly. I didn't remember a single thing about what happened, except for a loud boom. To be honest, I was only bothered if it was someone else had caused it. Then I would be plotting their gruesome murder (well not really...)

"Well," began Mia, "Potter over here," she continued, shooting a venomous glare at him, "and you messed up your potion. You blew it up- I think you added too much Shrivelfig juice. Anyway, you pulled him down, the pathetic thing, but you were knocked back. The potion was smoking and it was whistling like crazy. T'was weird."

"Huh. I better add that to my list of potions I can't do. And Mia- t'was? Really?" I looked at her. Mia simply shrugged and went back to glaring daggers at Potter, who was trying hard to ignore her.

He, meanwhile, had a relieved yet incredulous expression on his face. "So you _aren't _going to be plotting my imminent downfall?"

"No, I don't think so. It was probably some of my fault too- I'm really bad at Potions- how I even got into NEWT level Potions is beyond me. And what burst of craziness made me want to take it even if Dornan hates me." I replied, a thoughtful expression on my face at the last bit.

Everyone was staring at me dumfounded.

"No death?" asked Leah feebly.

"No plotting?" asked Roxy, confused.

I was shocked- no, I was outraged. "You know a girl for a day and a half and you think you know everything about her? I may not be the calmest person, but I'm certainly not unfair!"

"Yeah right!" scoffed Potter, in clearly what he thought was an undertone.

My gaze whipped to him in an instant and my eyes narrowed as I jabbed one accusing finger at him. "Oi! Watch it, Potter! I can easily change my mind about harming you! And when I do, it won't be pretty!"

He gulped and gave a wan smile. "Have I ever mentioned how wonderful you are, Aurora?" I smirked and lay back against the pillows.

"That's more like it."

0o0

"Can I go now? Please Madam Howell?" I asked the matron, who was currently sorting out the medicine cabinet near my bed.

"No." She replied shortly, shutting a cabinet door with a slam.

"But I'm fine! I've already been here for one night! I feel great!" I whined, throwing my hands up into the air.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

Madam Howell slammed the jar she had been holding onto the table and let out a frustrated shout. "Fine! Go on! You can leave!" and with that, she stormed into her office, muttering furiously about 'ungrateful students' and 'difficult patients'.

I jumped up and whooped with delight, doing a sort of happy jig as I waltzed out of the Hospital Wing, taking the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans that the twins had got me last night on the way. Dinner was supposed to start in half an hour, but I didn't want to go up to the common room, and have to come back down almost straight away. I wandered around the bottom floors, chatting absent-mindedly to the paintings and eating some jellybeans (I got coffee, sugar, apple juice and grass, among other things). Finally, my jellybeans ran out and I decided to go to the Great Hall. Most people were already eating and when I walked in people started talking about me even more, what with the explosion- as if the current rumours weren't already enough.

I quickly spotted the twins and Roxy. They were sitting next to Potter and Scorpius. Why wouldn't they pick somewhere different? For some reason, James and Fred (one of Potter's cousins) were sitting with them. Did these people not have other friends?

A brilliant idea came to me. I crept behind Mia, telling the others to be quiet with a finger to my lips. I kept going till I was right next to her head and shouted, "BOO!"

Mia shrieked and accidently threw her plate into the air. The plate, of course, had food in it. This, of course, fell on me.

Aren't I just a lucky one?

The whole group (and the majority of the Great Hall) burst into laughter as I stood there, bits of mashed potato and gravy sliding down my hair and my face, shell-shocked. I blinked stupidly for a few seconds, with my mouth open, then shaking my head; I pulled out my badass, stardust core wand and quickly muttered a cleaning spell. The food vanished in an instant and I went and sat next to Leah, still wondering at how badly that plan backfired.

She was laughing her head off, but this was nothing in comparison to Mia. She was laughing so hard she was crying, tears pouring down her face as he laughed at my misfortune.

"Your- face!" Leah managed to gasp out.

If I was blushing before, it was pale compared to my face now. I felt it heating up and could only imagine how red it must have been, "Oh, shut up!"

This only made her, and the others, laugh harder.

"You do realise that I am _never_ going to let you live that down, right?" giggled Roxy.

I shrugged. Potter smirked and said, "That backfired."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" I asked airily, helping myself to some food.

"Glad to see you back, Rory." said Scorpius.

"Oh my god! You people need to stop calling me Rory! It is the world's worst fricking nickname!"

"Sure thing Rory!" chorused the twins.

I ground my teeth together and ignored them, taking out my anger on the sausage on my plate. I looked up a few minutes later and saw James talking to Fred, and the girls, Potter and Scorpius arguing. I noticed that James gaze kept flicking towards Leah, who was sitting on the other side of the bench to him and that Scorp was not really joining in with the argument (clever move) and was instead making eyes at some girl on the Ravenclaw table. I couldn't be bothered to find out who it was.

Seeing as I would undoubtedly get roped into the argument if I started to talk to the girls, I decided to join the boys' conversation.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey _Rory_." said Fred. James just smiled and waved.

I scowled at Fred and stabbed my plate.

Fred just smirked at this. Prat. "I'm Fred Weasley. So Rory, tell me your full name. I'm pretty sure it's not mashed potato girl."

I smiled at this- looking at how it must have looked to a stranger, it was pretty funny. "I'm Aurora Perry. Sixth year Gryffindor. Same year as that insufferable idiot over there." I said, jerking my thumb in the direction of Potter.

Fred just smiled again. He had short brownish red hair and caramel skin. He was Roxy's brother and in the same year as James. "Nice to meet you Aurora- or should I say Rory?

"Please don't say Rory! PLEASE!"

"Sure thing, Rory!"

People seemed to be doing that to me a lot recently.

I groaned and let my head fall against the table repeatedly. I heard them chuckle at me and felt my head being pulled up away from the wood. In front of me sat Potter. Where did he come from? I was pretty sure he wasn't there a few minutes ago...

"Just repaying the favour- except we have no porridge." he said simply.

"Whatever." Realising how rude that sounded, I grudgingly added, "Thanks, I guess."

0o0

I was sitting in Defence Against the Dark Arts, trying to ignore the snide comments that Rose and her cronies were making at me. Professor Lupin was going on about the NEWTs (as if every other teacher hadn't already gone through that).

He was a relatively new teacher, having only started teaching here two years ago- and he was the youngest. Did you know that Professor Lupin and Rose know each other? Her uncle is his godfather. How can someone as plainly awesome as Lupin be related to slags like Rose? The mysteries of human nature befuddle me...

Suddenly, Professor Lupin turned away from the board and said, "Alright, class! We are going to recap on the work we did on duelling last year. Get into pairs and practise. Remember! No unfriendly jinxes! We do not want a repeat performance of last year!" at this, he looked particularly at Ed Thomas and David Smith. Last year, their duel went a bit... overboard and both ended up in the Hospital Wing with many ailments of varying severity.

The class got out their seats and quickly paired up. Neither of the twins or Roxy took this class, so I was virtually on my own, friend wise. Eventually, the only two people left on their own were me and... Rose. How fortunate.

Lupin came over and clapped his hands together. "Neither of you girls have a partner it seems; why don't you work together?"

Neither of us made a move to get up. We were both staring at each other, taunting each other with our eyes to see who would back down first. The hatred between us was so strong, I bet even Lupin could feel it.

"Rosie? Miss. Perry?" asked Professor Lupin, "If you don't get up and start practising, I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a detention and take away some points."

Detention I wasn't particularly worried about, but points I did not want to lose. It appeared that Rose had the same thought because she turned away from our staring contest to face Lupin and gave him one of her 'look at me I'm so perfect and innocent' smiles. "Of course, Teddy- I mean Professor Lupin."

Satisfied, Professor Lupin smiled at us and walked away, going to inspect some other pairs. The second he turned away, Rose snapped her head around to me and glared at me. Rolling my eyes (did she really think she could intimidate me?), I got to my feet and looked her straight in the eye.

She had a warped smile on her face as she sneered, "So, Perry. Where are your little friends and my loser of a cousin? They _obviously_ aren't really your real friends- after all, who would even want to be around something like you?"

I could handle digs at me, but just the way she talked about the twins and Roxy made me want to slap her. Gritting my teeth together and forcing myself to calm down, it took all the self restraint I had to stop me from Avada-ing her. Instead, I just settled for imaging all the oh-so creative ways of brutally murdering her- and not all of them were magical. To hell with Lupin's 'no harmful spells' rule. This bitch was going _down_.

Rose pulled out her wand too and stood to face me. Neither of us wanted to bow to the other, so instead we commenced another staring contest. Suddenly, a jinx came hurtling at me from Rose. I narrowly dodged it and sent one back immediately.

It continued like this, jinxes, hexes and random spells (I think Rose shot a vanishing spell at me) at each other, only just dodging them in time. We had passed the boundaries of non-harmful spells a long time ago, delving into the most complex and dangerous stuff we knew. We hadn't realised this, but we had acquired quite an audience, Lupin having stopped the others so that they could watch us. We were so caught up in our duel, we didn't notice people cheering for me or Rose. The whole time, she was whispering taunts at me, making sure they were quiet enough so that only I heard what she said.

Out of nowhere, a knockback jinx shot at me, but I didn't manage to dodge it in time. I was flipped backwards and I landed on my back, completely winded for the second time this week.

Rose strutted up to me, a smug smile on her face. "Loser. That's all you are." she said softly. But not softly enough.

The whole class, most of whom had been cheering madly just moments ago, was shocked into stunned silence; even Lupin was standing there with his mouth open. I could see why they were so gobsmacked- could their 'perfect' Rose Weasley be tormenting someone so mercilessly?

"Rose! What are you doing?" asked an angry voice from the sidelines. I turned my head to face the speaker (I had scrambled to my feet at this point) and saw Potter, face twisted in fury. It occurred to me then that I had never seen him angry- even when we annoyed him, he only got irritated. He looked scary now, his green eyes practically spitting flames and his fists clenched. Who knew black haired midgets could be scary?

Rose appeared not to have heard him. Forgetting that she had an audience, she dropped her 'I'm so nice to everyone' act and sneered at me. "This is just another thing to add to the long list of things that I am better than you at. You're a loner and you aren't nearly as smart as anyone else. Even your friends thought it would be better to leave you than stick around for longer."

"Leave her alone! What's wrong with you Rose?" shouted Potter.

My hands were balled into fists, white with fury. How dare she say things like that? I wanted nothing more than to punch her face in, make her feel a smidge of the pain she has caused me over these past years. I didn't care what would happen to me, I just did it. I swung my fist towards her face, hearing the satisfying _crack _as my fist made contact with her nose. Blood gushed down her face as she stumbled back and grasped her face gingerly.

Suddenly, she let out a screech of fury and lunged at me, her hands itching to wrap around my neck. I edged away from her until my back hit the solid wall. She was inches away from me when someone pulled her back and restrained her hands.

"I've had enough of this." I said, my hands still shaking in anger. Throwing one last loathing glare at Rose, I picked up my bag and stormed out of the classroom. No one followed me.

0o0

I wandered around school for a bit, hearing the bell ring to signal the end of the lesson. I stomped angrily up to Gryffindor Tower, hissed the password to the portrait and slammed it after I walked in. I flopped on to one of the couches in front of the fire. Or at least the thing which I thought was a couch.

'Ow!" yelped the 'couch'.

I jumped up in surprise and muttered apologies to the thing. I looked up and saw Potter stretched out on my favourite couch, currently clutching his stomach in pain.

"It's ok, don't worry, Rory." He grunted as he hauled himself into a sitting position, making room for me to sit down next to him. I gratefully accepted the seat, shrugging my bag of my shoulder and kicking off my shoes. I tucked my legs around me and leant my head on the headrest, staring into the flames.

We sat like that for some time, neither of us speaking. Surprisingly, I didn't feel awkward in the slightest- in fact I felt... safe?

Suddenly, Potter spoke up, shattering the comfortable silence. "I'm really sorry about Rose. I don't know what got into her- she's normally never like this."

I gave a bitter laugh at this. "Maybe this is odd for you, but for me this is the norm. She's always been like this to me."

"What?"

I just shrugged. What were you supposed to say to that?

"We used to be best friends, me and Rose. But then she changed. It mostly started after she met that Winters' girl in Ravenclaw. She never really talked to me after that. I always thought we would be friends forever, you know? We weren't just cousins back then- we were best friends. Now, we're more like the kind of distant relation that you never really talk to." He sounded wistful as he said this.

"I wouldn't know. She's never been particularly nice to me, so I can't say anything about that."

He shrugged and looked at me. Smiling, he went back to staring into the flames. Soon, I began to feel tired so I stood up and yawned. "See you, Potter. Nice talking to you, rather than threatening you. Might do it again some time."

He chuckled and stood up too. "No dinner?"

I shook my head. "Not hungry. If I feel hungry later, I might just go to the kitchens and get something."

"Sure."

I smiled and began walking to the staircase. Just as I was about to put my foot on the step, I remembered something. "Oh Potter!" I turned around to see his piercing green eyes looking quizzically at me. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For sticking up for me. It means a lot."

He just smiled and turned away, subconsciously ruffling his hair. For some reason, when he smiled, my stomach began to twist. Wonder why?

**Aww! Isn't that cute! She's so oblivious!**

**Well, looks like things are finally getting somewhere with Alora (for you clueless twits, that's Albus + Aurora). Wonder what'll happen in the next chapter?**

**If you leave a review, maybe the magic idea fairy will come visit me and will grant me with an idea!**

**Leave a review! If you do, I will give you the metaphorical cookie of friendship and a review or few for one of your stories!**

**OMC (Oh My Cod), I just realised how badly I have abused exclamation marks in this A/N!**

**Anyway, that's going off tangent. Please, if you do leave a review, no flames. I do like constructive criticism as it help improve points in my writing, but I don't like it if you say you hate my story without telling me why!**

**Love you all, even if you want to come and kill me for writing this,**

**kan**

**(seeminglyharmless21)**

**Xxx**

**p.s- OMC! This A/N is half a page long on Word!**


	5. A Lovesick Potter Boy or Two

**Disclaimer: anything you recognise, not mine. Dat iz J.K. Rowling's (shut up, Katherine!) Sadly. I only own Aurora and the crew.**

**Thanks to angel2u, Fazzima, Zahrah, Lilypad333, InsaneOnTheInside, tmntlover123456789 and SkyMistle214 for reviewing! Especial thanks to regular reviewers- you lot make me smile!**

**Sorry Lilypad333 and Zahrah, you two don't get any thanks. You are effectively obliged to review. Only joking, I love you too. And Faz. And Katie if she's reading this.**

_Last time on Whispers And Lies:_

"_Oh Potter!" I turned around to see his piercing green eyes looking quizzically at me. "Thanks."_

"_For what?"_

"_For sticking up for me. It means a lot."_

_He just smiled and turned away, subconsciously ruffling his hair. For some reason, when he smiled, my stomach began to twist. Wonder why?_

I woke up the next morning feeling far better than I had after DADA. That may or may not have been due to the information the twins provided me with. Leah told me that they heard from Sophie Matthews, who heard from her sister, who heard from Elise Edwards in my DADA class that after I left, everyone was cheering madly at Rose's bloody nose. Apparently, no one went up to help her, so it was up to Professor Lupin to take her up to the Hospital Wing. According to Mia, the only people in the entire school who still liked her were her cronies. Even Katie Winters her supposed 'best friend' didn't like her anymore. She also went on to use some choice words to describe exactly what she thought of Rose. My personal favourite was the "that slimy, good for nothing, little git". It was just her choice of words that had me rolling around laughing. Roxy was laughing her head off too, but I thought it was a little bit awkward because she was Rose's cousin... but I don't know.

I stretched out my arms and leapt out of bed happily. I was so happy today was a Saturday- no boring lessons to sit through- I could do whatever I wanted to. _Freedom_.

I glanced around the room, every bed held a sleeping figure, except for Roxy's, who I assume was getting ready for Quidditch practice. She told me that she liked to get up an hour before it started so that she could fly around for a while.

I had been the fist up all week, and it seemed like the same was happening today. The sky outside was a pale blue, still with a few streaks of pink and gold in it. I liked spending the early mornings alone- it was so peaceful and relaxing. I could sing and dance in my shorts and tee if I wanted- er... not that I do... No seriously! I don't!

Gosh!

...

Anyway, I pranced happily down the stairs, my sock clad feet barely making any noise against the cold stone steps. Just as I was about to jump down the last few steps and onto the carpeted common room floor, I heard two voices coming from the couch in front of the fire. Two male voices. Two _familiar _male voices.

Hmn...

I froze with one foot raised, preparing to jump, and flattened myself against the wall. I was all for going straight back upstairs, but then I heard them mention some girl. I leaned in closer, trying not to let my shadow be seen or my breathing heard.

"I just... I don't know! There's just something about her, something different." said one very familiar, very frustrated voice. Potter. Who was the unfortunate creature he was referring to? For some reason, hearing him talk about this girl made my stomach clench uncomfortably. It must have been that last helping of quiche down at the kitchens. I knew that was a mistake. Urgh.

"So you're saying that she's not like the others?" asked a sceptical yet amused voice. It took a while, but eventually I realised that it was Scorpius. Huh.

Potter sighed (well I assumed it was Potter). "She's different. She and her friends are practically the only girls in the whole school who aren't related to me that talk to me like I'm a normal human being. And when she's angry at me... or when I see her laugh with her friends- her eyes... I can't describe to you how beautiful they are..." he trailed off wistfully.

Scorpius gave a low chuckle and I could almost feel him smirking. "Well, she's definitely different- I mean, what other girl would want to rip your head off each time you opened your mouth? Although, I can see how you got so attached to her angry eyes- they are always angry at you."

"Hey!"

"Already sticking up for your girlfriend? You have got it _bad_ Potty boy."

"I know. Please don't remind me. She's so amazing... I'm always scared I'm going to make even more of a fool of myself in front of her." came the muffled reply. It seemed as though Potter had put his head in his hands.

Scorpius gave a derisive snort. "That will be hard to beat."

I didn't want to listen to this conversation anymore- knowing these things about Potter made me uncomfortable. I silently ran up to our dormitory and flopped haplessly onto my bed. Surveying the room, I saw that there was a small pile of rumpled clothes sitting on Roxy's bed.

Sighing, I stared up at the crimson hangings, and tried to make sense of my jumbled thoughts. It was easy enough to see that Potter really liked this girl, who ever she was. It was easy to see that this was obviously a relatively new topic between Scorp and Potter. What wasn't easy was to guess who this girl was and why he liked her so much. If someone was so angry at you all the time, why would you like them? Pretty eyes were not a good enough reason.

I had had just one boyfriend before, but even then, I wasn't sure how much he even liked me. The way Potter talked about this girl, it made me- dare I say it- envious of her.

...

Wait, WHAT?

Did I really just think that? Oh my god, I did not just say I was envious of the girl Potter liked. I mentally shuddered at this thought. I really must be going mad.

All that weirdness aside, who was Potter's mystery girl? He said she was someone who acted normal around him, but there were a fair number of sane girls at this school. I wracked my brain, running through all the possibilities for who she could be. It could be anyone in our year, or even the year below us. I didn't think it was anyone else, because they had to have talked to him more than once. Amy Grayweather in Hufflepuff? Or maybe Mary Hart in Ravenclaw? I began to feel drowsy and my eyes drooped closed, the endless possibilities still running through my head.

When I awoke again, the sun was properly up and there was a flurry of activity in the room. I was content to just lie there, but the loud slamming of the door jerked me out of my half conscious state.

I sat up wearily and rubbed my eyes. Groggily, I yawned and said, "What was that?"

"That was Rose storming angrily out of here." said Leah, who was chucking various items of clothing out of her trunk. I was just sitting there when suddenly, a bright pink something hit me in the face. I blinked idiotically as it fell off my face, and chucked the top back at her, ignoring the peals of laughter coming from Mia.

"Oh, shut up."

I waited for Leah to snort, or do something, but she said nothing. I peered at her curiously, and saw her scrabbling through the large pile of clothes at her feet. If there was one difference between Leah and me, it was about clothes. Leah always knew what to wear, but with me, I could sit in front of a wardrobe for hours on end. What was she looking for?

It seemed that Mia had the same thought, because she was also looking at her twin with a curious expression on her face. "What are you looking for?"

"The stripy blue jumper." she replied absent-mindedly, still absorbed in her task.

Mia chuckled and pointed at a blue item in the pile. "It's right there- you just threw it out."

"Where is it? Oh, I only there was something I could do to find it easier"

I smirked and said, "I thought you were the smart one Leah."

"What do you mean?"

"Two words. Summoning Charm."

She blushed a dark pink and said, "Oh... never mind! I can see it now!"

Picking up a very pretty jumper, she straightened up and pulled it over her head. She went over to her bedside table and pulled out a pair of delicate silver hoops. She out them on, and then pausing for a second, she readjusted her necklace. As well as the jumper, she was wearing white skinnys and fuzzy brown boots.

"Who are you getting all dressed up for?" asked Mia as she looked over her hair.

She visibly froze and gave a nervous laugh at this. When she spoke, her voice had gone a slightly higher pitch. "What makes you think I'm getting dressed up for someone? Oh, err... would you look at the time! Must dash! Bye!"

And with that, Leah Marie Valentine dropped her hairbrush and dashed out of the room, leaving two very dazed and highly suspicious people in her wake.

We exchanged looks. "Does she honestly think she can fool us?" asked Mia.

Suddenly, an evil grin crept across my ace. "Want to spy on her?"

"You know me so well!" she replied, an equally evil grin on her face.

And so, that was how I found myself in the Great Hall twenty minutes later, glancing at the door every few minutes to see if Roxy had arrived yet. Just before we had let the dormitory, we had decided to include Roxy in the plan, whether or not she liked it.

Suddenly, Mia jumped out of her seat like she had been burned and yelled triumphantly, "There she is!" all the while pointing at the doorway. Roxy was stood there, one foot poised to step over the threshold of the Great Hall, still dressed in her slightly mucky Quidditch robes. She had a wary expression on her face as she made her way towards us, ignoring the curious stares after her. Actually, most people were staring at Mia, whether in fear or surprise, we shall never know. Oh well. I don't really care what those idiots thought.

"You imbecile! You just embarrassed me in front of the whole school!" hissed Roxy.

"It was for a good reason!" whined Mia.

I snorted at this. "You realise you didn't need to shout, right?"

"Whatever. More importantly, we need to tell her about this awesome plan." She waved me off and turned to Roxy. "Basically, we saw Leah all dressed up- and we thought that she must be going somewhere, but she wouldn't tell us where. So, we are going to spy on her. Wanna come along?"

Roxy stared at her incredulously, but then said, "Sure. Got nothing better to do anyway."

Mia squealed excitedly and jumped out of her seat once again. She made to pull me up, but I stopped her.

"Wait! I have a question! Roxy, how come you have Quidditch practise? Didn't Derrick leave last year?" I asked.

Her expression darkened. "My idiot of a cousin, James, decided that we needed a four hour long 'revision' practice because he wants to impress the people trying out tomorrow. Git."

"Oh..." I said.

"Wait- did you say that try-outs are tomorrow? We have to tell Leah later- she's an amazing flier!" piped in Mia, "Let's go!"

She yanked me up out of my seat, pulling me and my very hungry stomach away from the table.

"Hey! My muffin!" I cried, as my cake of baked goodliness was cruelly snatched away from, never to be seen again.

...

Well, maybe not that drastic. I could always have one tomorrow.

"Err... where are we going? And I still have to eat!" protested Roxy, also being dragged in the wake of an overly excited Mia.

"Never mind food! We can always go down to the kitchens later!" Mia impatiently said as she speeded ahead.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "You know where the kitchens are?"

"Yeah, how do you think I got all that food when Leah was ill?"

"But how did you find out? It took me about a year and a half to find it! You've been here a month!"

"Fred."

Roxy and I shared a smirk. "So you and my brother, hey?" she said, faking disgust.

"What? No! I don't like him like that!" she said, but there was a pink blush on her cheeks.

"Whatever you say..." I chimed.

"Oh, shut up!"

We giggled and allowed her to pull us through the portrait hole.

As we went up to our dormitory so that Roxy could change, I realised that we had no idea how to find Leah- she could be anywhere in the entire castle.

"Guys- how are we actually going to find Leah?" I asked.

"I didn't think that far..."

Suddenly, Roxy snapped her fingers and said, "James! He has something that can help us!"

Before I could even ask what this something was, she was dragging us to the boys' dorms. We reached the very top of the spiral staircase and Roxy kicked open the door, scrunching her eyes up and saying, "Cover up, boys!" we followed her lead and shut our eyes too, not wanting to see anything that might scar us for life.

There was an assortment of yelps, bangs and crashes as the boys scrambled into something decent. "Merlin, woman! Ever heard of knocking?" yelped Fred as she hurriedly buttoned up his shirt.

Roxy just shrugged and easily replied, "Nothing I haven't seen before."

Fred rolled his eyes and stormed off to the bathroom. Roxy huffed and sat down on his bed.

It was only then that I realised that I was in the seventh year dorms, and that three of the five boys whose dorm it was were in there. To put it simply, it was just a tad awkward.

"Is there any reason you lot are in here, or did you just want to irritate us?" asked James.

"I need your help." Roxy said, and tugged on his arm, pulling him outside the doorway.

"What's up?" he asked, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"The Map."

Mia and I exchanged confused glances. James and Roxy seemed to have forgotten we were there, because they were arguing again, James refusing to give Roxy this map.

"Fine!" he hissed. He stalked back inside the room and reappeared moments later, holding a tattered piece of parchment in his hands.

"Thanks James! This is going to be really helpful!" she squealed.

How could a piece of parchment be helpful in finding Leah? Unless of course, we were going to write her an essay or something stupid like that. I doubt that would even help.

"Can we come along too?" asked James. "I want to know what you are getting up to with the map."

"Who's 'we'?" she asked suspiciously.

"Me and Fred of course! Who else?"

Roxy sighed. "Not Fred. I suppose you can come along; it is your map."

James whooped and disappeared inside the dormitory. He came out once more, but with his wand in this hand. "Okay! Let's go!"

We walked out of the common room and pulled into a deserted corridor. "You do the honours, Jimmy"

James pulled out his wand and put it against the parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

What was he doing? I gasped in astonishment at what happened. From the point where the wand tip had touched the parchment, thin black lines were spreading into what looked like an extensive floor plan. Suddenly, realisation hit me like a ton of bricks- it was Hogwarts!

Little black dots were moving across the page, each with tiny labels. I recognised a few- were these... people?

"This is awesome! Where did you get it?" gasped Mia.

"It was my dad's." said James proudly.

"Ah ha! Found her!" cried Roxy.

We all crowded round the map and saw where she was pointed to. There were two little black dots, one for Leah and one for Evan Stebbins, a Hufflepuff sixth year. They were walking along the shore of the Black Lake.

OMG. Leah was on a date!

Me, Roxy and Mia and joined hands and squealed excitedly- Leah was on a date! Eventually, we calmed down enough to look back at the map and James, who was still holding it. He had a strange expression on his face, somewhere between anger and blankness. He turned around and faced us. "You know what? I think I'll pass up on this one. You guys have fun. Bye." And with that, he turned around and marched straight up to the portrait hole and disappeared from view.

"What was all that about?" asked Mia.

Roxy just shrugged, but she had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You know, I've kind of lost the appetite for spying. Besides, I think Leah would kill us if she found out we were spying on her." I added in. Somehow, the mood had been ruined- probably because of James. What is it with Potter boys?

A few hours later, we were all sitting in the common room doing a particularly hard Transfiguration essay, when the portrait hole slammed shut and a very angry Leah stormed in. She had tear tracks down her face and her cheeks were flushed.

In a second we were over to her, leading her up to our dorm and sitting her down on her bed. She was still obviously furious, because her hands were balled into fists and she kept trying to get up every time we pushed her down. Eventually she gave up and just sat there.

"Alright. What happened?" asked Mia, short and clipped.

"That prick Potter decided to hex the guy I was with today." At this we all faked looks of glee at the mention of her date. "And don't look so surprised. I know you lot knew about him."

We all exchanged guilty looks at this- well all of us except Mia. She was standing up and scrutinising Leah. "Why did he hex him?"

"I don't know! The only thing I want to do is punch the living daylights out of him! He put Evan into the Hospital Wing! I really liked Evan as well, but now the git won't even dare look at me, in case he gets hexed again!" she burst out, punching her pillow angrily.

"Calm down. Get yourself cleaned up and we'll go find him, them me and Rory will go knock some sense into this Evan guy... and James. Okay?" said Roxy firmly.

Leah nodded, rather reluctantly, and went into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, we all descended into the common room and sat down at the corner table. Just at that moment, James walked in through the portrait hole. Oh shit.

Leah stood up furiously and drew her wand from her boot. Stalking towards him, she growled, bringing James' attention to her. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face- he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You! You stupid toerag! Why the hell did you hex my date?"

James simply squeaked and made a mad dash to the staircase, but Leah stopped him with a Leg-Locker curse. He yelped and tried to hop to the stairs, but failed miserably, flopping on to the floor.

"He never did anything to you! You ruined my date! _Furnunculus!"_ James suddenly sprouted boils all over his face.

"Do you know where he is now, Potter? In the bloody HOSPITAL WING! And you know why? Because you hexed him, that's why!" she screamed. We all subconsciously inched away from them, like all the other spectators to the argument. Leah was one scary girl.

"Tell me why you did that!" she said, pointing her wand dangerously close to his throat.

He gulped and mumbled incoherently.

"What was that, Potter? I didn't quite hear you"

"He didn't deserve you." He half whispered.

This only made Leah angrier. "How the hell do you know what I deserve? He was perfectly nice to me the whole time! You have only known me for a month, and you already think you know me! How dare you!" she shrieked.

James just looked down at the floor, not willing to look up.

With a cry of frustration, she undid the damage she had done, turned around and thundered up the stairs. With a desperate look at James, Mia and Roxy rushed up the stairs after her, me closely following behind the others.

I turned for one fleeting second to glance at the common room and saw James just sitting there in silence, looking completely broken and confused.

**So what did you think? What did you think of James weirdness? And the crush that Rory and Roxy seem to think Mia has on Fred?**

**Sorry there was not much Albus in this chapter. It couldn't be helped. Also, I really wanted to have a bit of interaction between Scorpius and Albus- I realise he hasn't been included much so far. I had loads of ideas running through my head for the next bit, but I thought this was a pretty good place to cut it off. **

**Please leave a review! It would mean a lot- I love reading what you people think of my chapters.**

**Also, a quick question. Do these A/Ns bother you? Should I stop writing them?**

**Let me know!**

**Love you all, even I you want to spear me with a pitchfork,**

**kan**

**(seeminglyharmless21)**

**Xxx**

**p.s- just to let you know, I am sharing the name Leah Valentine with my friend, Lilypad333, and she is free to use it (duh). Okay!**


	6. The Beginnings Of Something

**Disclaimer: You know what the Mighty One has created; now see what I have done... (ARE YOU HAPPY, KATHERINE?)**

**Thanks to Fazzima, Wolfgirlxoxo, Mrs.11th, InsaneOnTheInside, tmntlover123456789, angel2u, Zahrah and Lilypad333 for reviewing. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Much thanking goes to Lilypad333, Zahrah for being simply amazing. And Fazzima- CUZ YOU ROCK.**

**Enjoy! **

_Last time on Whispers And Lies:_

_Aurora overheard Albus and Scorpius talking about a girl that Al liked._

_Leah meets up with someone, and Mia, Rory, Roxy and James plan to spy on them, but decide not to. Mia wants to tell her twin about the upcoming Quidditch try-outs._

_Leah comes back after her date in tears, because James has hexed her date._

_Leah later hexes James and runs up to her dorm._

We all rushed into the dormitory and saw a very frustrated Leah vigorously punching a pillow into oblivion. She was muttering curses under her breath, and it was easy to guess whose face she was imagining instead of the pillow. Then suddenly, she let out an angry shriek and chucked the pillow violently off her bed. She threw herself face down onto the mattress and screamed into it. We were all watching on in apprehension- except for Mia, who was walking towards her sister. She had now stopped screaming and kicking and was lying limply on the bed face-up, silent tears running down her face.

Mia sat down on the bed and pulled Leah up into a sitting position. She fell into her sister's shoulder and cried, throwing angry ranting words around. All the while, Mia was rubbing her back soothingly.

Pulling Roxy gently along by the elbow, we left the two alone, knowing full well that Leah would be fine. We sat down on the floor in silence, just thinking. Why had James done that? Why did he look so crushed when I saw him downstairs?

"What are you losers doing on the floor down here?" called a scathing voice from behind us.

"Go away Rose." replied Roxy.

"Can't. I sleep here, remember?" she said, flicking her hair over her shoulder, looking down at us.

"Whatever. Come back later- no one likes you. I think we'd prefer not to see your ugly face this evening." was the reply from Roxy.

My eyebrows shot up at that last statement and I looked up from my nails to see a very bored looking Roxy sitting on the floor in front of Rose, who had her arms crossed, a strangely blank expression on her face.

The air was thick with tension, no one moving. I watched on apprehensively, instinctively gripping my wand just in case either one decided to blow the others head off. It was like we were frozen in time, but then Rose's face twisted and she spoke, shattering the tense silence. "You all say that I'm a cold, heartless bitch, but look around! I'm not the only bitch in town. You filthy hypocrites." She spat the last word at us. And with that, she walked swiftly away, leaving both of us in stunned silence, pondering her words. Who knew she could ever say something that actually made other people think?

"Do you reckon we can go back inside?" asked Roxy a few moments later.

I opened my mouth to answer, but was cut off by the door opening. We looked up to see Mia standing there, beckoning us inside with a wave of her hand. We slowly got up and entered the dorm. Leah was fast asleep on her bed, so while the others went to change, I got into bed, not bothering to change out of my clothes. I couldn't sleep, and just stared up at the hangings for a long time, even after I was sure that everyone had fallen asleep. Eventually however, I fell into an uneasy sleep, questions still whirling around my mind.

0o0

_Voices. Some of them were pleading, some taunting. A loud, ear-splitting scream. Silence. Then suddenly, loud footsteps coming closer._

I shot up into a sitting position and pulled my knees up to my chest. _It's okay. You're fine. Nothing is going to happen to you._ I repeated in my head, rocking back and forth, trying to banish the horrible noise from my mind. It was no use. The screaming echoed around my mind and loud sobs wracked through my body.

I heard the rustling of bed springs as someone got up. I quickly wiped my eyes and tried to stifle my sobs. I couldn't let anyone find me like this. But still the tears came, silently streaming down my face, the occasional whimper escaping me.

0o0

**LEAH'S POV**

I was woken up by the sound of someone breathing heavily, obviously crying. It was coming from the bed next to mine- Aurora! I quickly threw the covers off and got out of bed. I made my way over to her bed and opened the curtains.

She opened her eyes when she heard them sliding apart and looked up at me. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked so afraid- but of what? Without saying anything, I sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. She crumpled against my shoulder and cried. I was actually surprised no one woke up. I rubbed her back soothingly and bit back the questions threatening to spill out. I didn't want her to relive whatever had made her cry like this; not now at least- maybe after she had calmed down.

However, I never got the chance to ask her anything, because after a while, her breathing had once more become steady and even. She had fallen asleep.

Sighing, I gently stood up and tucked her in her duvet. Pulling the hangings of her bed closed, I quietly padded over to my own bed and got in the covers. I looked over to Mia's bed and saw her looking at me, a questioning look on her face. I shrugged and mouthed _I don't know_ at her.

She frowned and turned over. I lay back and tried to fall asleep. But I couldn't. It wasn't even what had happened earlier today that was keeping me awake. It was something entirely different. There was only thought currently running through my mind- _What happened to Aurora?_

0o0

**AURORA'S POV**

I woke up the next morning as per usual, but there was something off. I looked around and saw that everyone was gone. Panicking, I looked to the clock.

Shit, shit, shit! It was 9:55! I was so badly late!

I scrambled out of bed and picked up my wand, casting a quick _Scourgify_ on myself. I was halfway through pulling on my left sock when Roxy walked through the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready! Have you seen the time? Professor Flitwick is going to be so angry! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Charms!" I squeaked.

I was not, as I had initially expected, greeted by yelling and lots of flailing around, but by a loud laugh. "You do realise that it's Sunday, don't you?"

I sat there completely frozen, with half a sock on and my hair a complete mess as I digested that information. Suddenly, realising the complete _stupidity_ of the situation, I burst out laughing.

"I can't believe I thought it was Monday! I'm such an idiot!"

"You should have seen your face! It was so funny!" gasped Roxy, as she too joined me in my laughing fit.

"Err... what the hell is going on here?" asked another voice from the doorway. "And why are you wearing your uniform, Rory?"

This set us off into another round of laughter. Eventually, we finally stopped laughing, Roxy failing to stifle the last of her giggles, and turned to the door. We were met with the sight of Mia standing in the door looking at us like we were absolute freaks (which, incidentally, we were!). "Care to explain?"

"Well," began Roxy, emphasising the word, "I walked in to find Rory getting dressed because she thought it was Monday. You should have seen her face!" she managed to get out before collapsing into laughter again.

Mia gave us a weird look and said, "Right. I'm going now. Meet us in the Great Hall when you're done being..." she trailed off and left the room.

We exchanged looks and got to our feet. "I'll just go and change then?" I asked.

She shrugged so I picked up a pair of jeans and a jumper and went into the bathroom. I came out a few minutes later and found the dormitory deserted. I snorted and, putting my clothes in my trunk, made my way to the Great Hall, alone. Don't you just love my friends?

However, there was a feeling like something had happened that I simply couldn't shake off. I felt as if I was forgetting something. Something important.

0o0

I walked in to the Great hall and was instantly grateful that it was only nine in the morning. Most people at this school only woke around eleven on Sundays; so once again, it was quiet and peaceful in the room. I wouldn't tell anyone this, but the reason that I had been getting up so early in the past week was to avoid the crowds. I couldn't do anything about lunch and dinner, but at least I could escape at breakfast.

I quickly spotted my friends and with a groan, I realised that there were a whole host of people sitting with them, one of them Potter. Is he stalking us or something?

I went over to them, somewhat reluctantly, and noticed that there were quite a lot of people awake on our table, whereas on the other tables there was barely anyone up. What was all that about?

I sat down in the last free seat, which was right opposite Potter. Joy to the world. I turned to Mia and asked, "Why is everyone up so early on a Sunday?"

I looked up from my eggs when I heard nothing, only to find everyone in the vicinity staring at me open-mouthed. I scrunched my face up at the half-eaten egg lying on full display in Fred's mouth. Leaning over, I pushed his jaw up, effectively bringing him, and the others, out of their stupor.

"Right. Well, now that you're all done gaping at me, can someone tell me what is going on?"

I was met with incredulous faces all around. Suddenly, Mia blurted out, "Quidditch tryouts! Did you not notice half the people here are carrying brooms?"

I looked around, and saw that, sadly, she was right. "I am pretty thick."

There was a murmur of agreement from everyone, and I narrowed my eyes at them. They shut up after that.

Yes. That's right.

These so called Gryffindors are scared of me.

...Wimps.

"Leah, are you going to try out? Mia said that you were really good!"

"She is! She wasn't going to, but then I persuaded her!" said Mia, chirping happily.

Leah gave a feeble snort. It was only then that I noticed that she looked slightly sick. "Persuaded me? It was more like she kept pestering me until I gave in!"

"Such love..."

"Oh shut up, Rory! It worked, didn't it?" scoffed Mia.

I simply shrugged. It was only then that I realised that there were a lot of people sitting near us (me, Roxy, Mia and Leah). I recognised Potter, Fred and James, but there was a girl who I think is in fourth year and another seventh year boy.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, pointing my fork at them.

The girl looked rather startled to be addressed to like that, but the boy simply raised his eyebrow at me and eyed the fork in my hand.

"Rory! Don't talk to people like that!" gasped Leah.

I simply shrugged her off and repeated, "No, seriously, who the hell are you?"

The boy smiled at me in what he probably thought was a charming smile, but he really looked stupid. He had light brown hair and blue eyes and from what I guessed, he had to be athletic and tall (obviously). He smiled his not-very-charming smile and stretched out his hand. "Tristan Wood. Keeper for the Gryffindor team. And who might you be?"

I looked at his outstretched hand and raised an eyebrow back at him. "Aurora Perry. Sixth year Gryffindor." I didn't take the hand. He pulled it back and looked rather abashed, but this expression was quickly replaced by the smirk.

I smiled at him, faux sweetly, and turned to the girl. "I'm Aurora. Who are you?"

"Alice Parks. I'm one of the Gryffindor chasers."

"So Aurora..." began Tristan with a self-satisfied smirk on his face as I turned away from Alice, "Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

I laughed for a full minute before I realised he was serious. Oh... "You were serious?"

He nodded, completely unperturbed by my laughing, and said again in a husky voice, leaning over the table, "So what do you say, beautiful?"

I used one finger to push him back and said, "Sorry. I don't go out with desperate players like yourself."

His mouth was once again open, and the others burst out laughing, even the twins.

"You are awesome, Rory! I don't think he's ever been turned down before!" gasped Fred.

I smiled at him and threw a wink at Tristan. Taking a bite out of my toast, I turned to the others to see all of them still laughing... all of them except James. He was sitting next to me and was staring dejectedly into his porridge, every now and then glancing towards Leah, who was apparently determined to ignore him.

Soon, everyone started to get up and we left the Hall. Mia was currently giving Leah a pep talk, but as far as I could see, it wasn't helping.

"James! Can I talk to you for a second?" I called out.

He stopped and shrugged, then followed me to an empty classroom near the Great Hall.

"Ok, I'm going to keep this short, because you need to be down on the Quidditch pitch. You like Leah don't you?"

He had been looking at his feet the whole time I had been talking, but when I said those words he looked up, the surprise evident on his face.

Suddenly, worry crossed his face. "Am I really that obvious? Has someone-"

"As far as I know, no one knows except for me, but I can tell. It's in the little things you do."

He slowly nodded. "But what do I do? She obviously doesn't like me that way- right now she hates me!"

I sighed. "And not without reason, either. Listen, she won't like it if you ask her out now. You need to get to know her a bit, become her friend. You can start by apologising first."

He smiled. "Okay, I can do that. Thanks Aurora; I can really see why-" he suddenly stopped and shook his head. "Forget I even said anything."

I looked at him strangely but brushed it off. "Oh, Potter! Don't mess it up, yeah?"

He simply grinned at me and walked out of the door, slinging his broom over his shoulder.

Mission accomplished.

0o0

I sat down on the topmost bleachers with Mia. "Hey. Has Leah gone up yet?"

"No, but it's her turn in a while. She's last, actually. So why did you need to talk to James?"

"Oh nothing much. Just telling him that he should apologise to Leah and you know, get to know her before telling her who she deserves."

"Why?"

"I don't even need to answer that. Did you see his face a breakfast today?"

All I got in response to that was a shrug. I watched as James put the hopefuls through a series of tests. First, everyone flew a few laps around the pitch. Some were so bad that they could barely get up in the air. Then, there were some conditioning exercises. Finally, the individual tryouts. The first one was really bad (she missed every time), the second one was good at shooting alone, but nearly fell off his broom when Potter pretended to streak past as if he had seen the snitch. The third couldn't dodge and got hit by a Bludger (they had to be taken up to the Hospital Wing) and the fourth was good, but missed an easy shot. The fifth was excellent- she only missed one shot, and Tristan caught the Quaffle with the tips of his fingers.

"Ooh! It's Leah's turn now!" squealed Mia.

The red figure, or Leah, as she is more commonly known, sped through the air towards the hoops where Tristan was hovering. She faked left and threw as the Quaffle as hard as she could into the right hand hoop. It grazed Tristan's outstretched hand, but he missed and it went soaring through it.

We cheered as she dived to catch the Quaffle before tossing it back to James. He blew his whistle and Alice kicked off and came to hover next to him. He whispered something to her and she nodded her confirmation.

She flew off to where Leah was and told her something. James tossed the Quaffle back at her and she deftly caught it.

Alice and Leah began passing it between them as they flew towards the hoops, with James trying to intercept. Each time, however, Leah managed to catch it and she scored again.

They repeated this three more times, and each time, Leah managed to score, trying various tactics out. We were cheering our loudest at this.

"She's really good!"

"That she is."

I laughed as James blew his whistle again and the rest of the teammates flew up to join them.

She was amazing. That was all I could say. She worked well with the team, and had no trouble dodging Bludgers and playing at the same time.

Ten minutes later, James blew his whistle and the whole team flew down. Me and Mia rushed down to the pitch to give Leah a hug.

0o0

"So how was I?" she asked as we made our way up to the castle.

"Amazing!"

"Truly wonderful, Lee-Lee!"

I sniggered. Lee-Lee? Well, at least it was good to know I'm not the only one who gets a weird nickname.

"Rory."

"Yeah?"

"Rory, Rory, Rory."

"Mia, Mia, Mia. What?"

"You simply do not understand the wonderfulness of nicknames! Why stick with Aurora, when you can have Rory? Or why keep Leah, when you can have Lee-Lee? You see? YOU SEE?"

I gulped. Mia was gesturing wildly with her hands and she looked positively insane. I meekly gave a weak smile.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, what next?"

"I dunno... I kind of just want to go back to the common room- I still have that essay for Potions to do... "

"Same- coming Mia?" asked Leah.

"No, you guys go ahead. I need to... talk to someone..." she replied, and with that infuriatingly vague response, walked off.

"Should we-"

"Don't bother."

I shrugged and the both of us carried on up to Gryffindor Tower. We went through the portrait hole and Leah ran up to the dorm to get her bag. I went over to our usual corner and pulled my bag out from behind a tapestry. I used to keep my bag up with everyone else's, but I'm too lazy to bother going up and down and up and down...

I pulled out some parchment and opened my textbook to the part about uses of ingredients. I sighed and began writing. Stupid Professor Dornan had given us ten questions about various ingredients. I had written about two paragraphs when I heard someone plop down into the set opposite me.

"Hey Leah, what took you so-" I looked up and was not met with the sight of Leah, "Oh, it's you"

"Thanks" said Potter dryly, "Glad to know you think me worthy."

"Of what? That doesn't even make sense."

"Never mind."

"Why are you here? There are tons of empty tables everywhere. Why bother me?"

"It's boring doing it alone. Besides, in case you haven't noticed, I am kind of bad at Potions..."

"And you think _I'm_ any better? Ridiculous."

He shrugged and I sighed.

"Fine, you can stay. Just... keep quiet."

He grinned and nodded happily. I couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked just then- green eyes shining and his messy black hair falling into his eyes. He had cute little dimples on both his cheeks; he reminded me of an excitable five year old.

We lapsed into silence, but not the uncomfortable kind, and the only sound was the scratching of quills on parchment.

"Rory, what did you put for question five?"

"Err... They are both the same, but have different names."

"Thanks."

"Hey Rory... and Al? She hasn't killed you yet?" came a chirping voice from above.

"Hey! I resent that! Besides, what took you so long? I'm on question six already!"

"Oh, I couldn't find my textbook."

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah. It was under your bed."

"What?"

"Leah said it was under your bed. Do listen, Rory."

I shot a glare at Potter. "I heard her, I was just wondering what it was doing there."

Leah sat down next to me and started writing. Twenty minutes later, I pushed away my parchment and sat back on two legs of my chair.

"I'm done."

"Already! Please, Rory, help me! I'm stuck." said Potter.

I sighed (again- I seem to be doing that a lot recently) and turned to Leah. "Should I?"

"Oh, Rory, be a nice person for a change! Help Al."

I grudgingly listened to her and moved my chair over to his side of the table. "Alright you unfortunate creature, what are you stuck on?"

"Question ten."

"Give the name of an antidote that will work on most poisons and explain what it is and how it is used." I looked at him in surprise. "Really? You know this is first year work, right?"

"I can't remember it!"

"It's a beozar. A beozar is a stone from a goat's stomach. You shove it down the poisoned person's throat and in most poisoning cases, it works." I flipped the textbook to the right page and pointed out a section on it. He leant forwards to see it better and I looked up and noticed just how close we were. My breath caught as he leant even closer. He turned to me and gave a huge grin. For a moment I got lost in his eyes, but then I snapped myself out of it, praying to all the gods I knew about that he hadn't noticed. It would _not _do if Potter thought I liked him.

"Thanks, Rory."

I sat back and watched him write the answer down. "Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Scorp? I mean, last year you would be attached at the hip, but I've hardly seen him around lately."

"He's started going out with this girl from Ravenclaw, but he won't tell me who she is. It's quite pathetic actually. He spends all his time with her."

"Aww, poor you."

"So supportive, aren't you?"

"No, I actually meant it that time! I know how it feels."

"What do you mean?"

"...Maybe some other time."

He fell silent after that, and I had a strong suspicion he knew exactly what I meant. We sat in silence, waiting for Leah to finish. I, surprisingly, didn't feel at all awkward. Even when I met the twins, we had our fair share of awkward silences, but will Potter, I had only started to talk to him this year, but it felt like I had known him for a lot longer.

"Alright, I'm done." said Leah. "Come on Rory, I need to go put this upstairs."

"Why do I have to come?"

"You need to take your stuff upstairs... you can't leave it here overnight!"

"Fine. See you later Potter."

"Bye guys."

"Bye Al."

I picked up my bag, my parchment and all my equipment, obediently trooping up the stairs after Leah.

I put my bag away and sat on my bed waiting for Leah to finish up. She was rummaging around for something, but it didn't actually look as if she was searching for anything. She suddenly stopped and sighed loudly.

"Aurora..."

"What's up?"

"Last night... you sort of had a nightmare, and it seemed pretty bad and everything. I ... wanted to ask you last night, but you fell asleep- what was it about?"

The thing that had been bothering me for most of the morning came back. I suddenly remembered the events of last night as clearly as if they had just happened. I kept silent. Should I tell her? Would it make her treat me any different? Would telling her make things awkward?

"Aurora?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"No, I understand. It's just; I can't help but feel like you've had it before..."

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Again, I don't want to talk about it."

I stood up and left the dormitory. I started walking down the stairs, and I heard a loud thundering noise behind me, before I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around and I came face to face with Leah. "You don't have to tell me now, or even ever. Just remember that I'm here for you, ok?"

I smiled and gave her a hug. "It's not like that. I just don't feel like talking now."

"Okay." she said, "Do want to go down to the common room? We can pester Mia or Roxy I they're there?"

"Now you're talking!"

0o0

The four of us were lounging in the common room that evening, in our usual corner as we talked about random things (Rose, Quidditch, homework, Rose, food, Rose). Mia had come back an hour after me and Leah had our little chat. We (well, mainly me) had been spending the majority of the time until Roxy had come back from 'sibling time' (apparently, Roxy and Fred have _issues_) pestering Mia to tell us who she was 'talking' to, but she refused to tell.

Annoying little...

Ahem.

Several people clambered through the portrait hole, bringing with them the cold of the corridors and loud chatter. I looked up when I heard someone approaching, ready to tell them to get out o my line of heat, only to be met with the sight of James. I had a felling I knew what he was preparing to do, so I gave him a small smile.

"Umm..." he said, scratching his head.

Mia and Leah looked up too at that point, the surprise evident on Mia's face at the sight of him. Leah's eyes narrowed when she registered who it was and made to get up, but I pulled her back down with a shake of my head. She shot me a questioning look, but I just smiled in a mysterious fashion.

By the weird look she gave me, I realised I must look pretty ridiculous.

Ah well.

She crossed her arms and raised her eyes to James.

He cleared his throat again and looked at her. "I um... just came over to tell you that you made the team. Welcome to the team, Leah! You are officially our new chaser!" he said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

A brilliant smile lit up her face and she turned us the pair of us, effectively ignoring James' hand. She gave us both huge hugs and we all did that stereotypical girl squeal, even though it came as no surprise to me that she made the team. Only then did she turn back to James.

"Thanks. Now can you leave? You're blocking my heat."

He looked crestfallen, but I gave him an encouraging nod, so just as Leah was about to draw her wand out, he cried out, "No, wait! Don't hex me! Look, I'm sorry. I was stupid and a complete idiot, ok? I don't know what came over me the other day. Please, Leah, I'm sorry."

She lowered her wand and simply looked confused for a moment. Then she bit her lip. "I don't know why I'm even doing this, or if this is the right thing to do, but yes, I forgive you."

The happiest grin ever seen spread across his face at her words. "Thank you so much. So... can we just be friends again?"

She sweetly smiled at him and said, "Sure, James. At least you apologised."

Standing up from the couch, she gave him a huge hug. He visibly melted into the hug, and ma and Mia exchanged a knowing smirk. It was so obvious that he liked her.

I only hoped his heart wouldn't get broken.

**So what do you think? Once again, I'm really sorry I took like three weeks for me to upload this! I'm a terrible procrastinator.**

**I had to include the nightmare- I think I had started to forget the 'incident', so I needed a reality check.**

**Did you like the homework bit? I loved writing that- probably my favourite scene (gotta love Alora...)**

**Please, if you have any suggestions, or any mistakes you spot, leave it in a review! I make it up as I go along, so I am open to ideas.**

**Also, sorry for any random 'o's or 'or's where it should say something different- I have a messed up keyboard. Also, grammar mistakes may happen- I work without a beta. If you are interested in betaing this story, PM me!**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and check out my other stories, Lilies, and Rose's Return!**

**Much deep affection,**

**seeminglyharmless21**

**xxx**


	7. The Girlfriend And The Treacle Tart

**Disclaimer: You know what She has created, now see what I have done.**

**Hello, dear readers!**

**Welcome to the magical (literally) world of Whispers And Lies!**

**I would like to thank Fazzima (x2), Mrs. 11th, tmntlover123456789, Lilypad333 and Zahrah for reviewing! It means a lot!**

**I just want to say, I am beta-less, so please excuse any randomly missed out letters and the such like- I work alone... much like Voldemort... creepy...**

**Anyway, moving on, leave a review? But do that later- first read the chapter!**

**Jusque là, mes chéris,**

**Enjoy!**

_Last time on Whispers and Lies:_

_Roxy and Rose argue, causing Aurora to have another nightmare, and Leah comforts her_

_We find out James likes Leah; Gryffindor holds Quidditch tryouts for a new chaser, in which Leah tries out_

_Aurora helps Albus with his homework _

_Leah confronts Aurora about her nightmare_

_James tells Leah she made it onto the team and they make up!_

**o0o**

"Guys! Wait!"

"I don't wait for people. See you in Charms!"

"Shut up, Mia. I'll wait Rory."

"Thanks."

"Whatever. It's not my fault she's so slow at packing her bag! Come on Roxy."

"Okay then. Bye?"

"See you in a few."

"It would be nice if they would wait more often, wouldn't it?"

"You know that's not going to happen, so you might as well give up."

"Well, that's nice and positive. Lovely way to start the day, Rory."

"You know me. I practically _ooze _positivity!"

"Let's just go?"

"Okay."

**o0o**

This is easy. Whoever said that turning vinegar into wine was hard was lying.

Don't look at me like that!

It's not my fault I'm incredibly good at Charms. I have to be good at something. Do you not know how bad I am at Potions?

Wait a second... Who exactly am I talking to?

Never mind.

I looked along the row and almost burst into laughter at the expression on Mia's face as she attempted to turn her goblet of vinegar into a goblet of wine. Her face was screwed up and slowly turning purple, but no matter how hard she jabbed her wand at the cup, the contents resolutely refused to go from yellow to dark red.

"Mia... I think you need to breathe. I don't think Leah would appreciate it if I let her twin suffocate."

"I can't do it!"

"Try to imagine it turning into wine in your head. And try not to jab your wand so hard at it, we wouldn't want it-"

I was cut off by the contents of her goblet landing on me.

"-to go everywhere." I finished. Simply wonderful.

Muttering a quick _Scourgify_ on myself, I shot a death glare at Mia, who was having a hard time not laughing.

"At least I like vinegar." I said. Suddenly realising what I said, my expression turned into one of horror. "Oh my Merlin, I'm turning into Leah!"

"Err... how are you turning into me?"

"I'm being positive!"

"Call the presses! Aurora Perry was being optimistic!" said Mia, putting a hand up to her mouth in mock-horror.

"Shut it. At least I can do this." I snapped, smugly turning my wine back into vinegar, and then changing it back again.

"Oh, very good, Miss Perry! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

I smiled at Professor Flitwick gratefully, sticking out my tongue at Mia when his back was turned.

"Mature, Rory, mature." said Roxy from across the table.

I shrugged and flashed her a grin. "It's just one of my many qualities."

**o0o**

It was lunch that afternoon when I realised something. "Roxy, have you noticed how James and Fred haven't pulled a single prank since we've come back this year?"

Her expression turned thoughtful, the hand holding a forkful of mashed potato going back down to the table. "You're right... it's too weird for them. I'm suspicious now."

"What do you mean?" interrupted Leah.

"James and Fred are the resident troublemakers of this school, and they usually have gotten at least ten detentions by October, so I have no idea what is up with them."

"It's true. I remember on the first day of our first year, they put this dye into the Slytherins' food, so that their skin turned a red and gold. It was hilarious, though I did feel sorry for Laurie's twin brother..." I added in.

"Who's Laurie?"

"She was one of my old best friends."

"What happened to her?"

"She left."

I looked up and Roxy gave me a small smile. "That was brave of you" she whispered.

"It's not the whole truth, though is it?" I replied in a whisper.

"It'll do for now. You know you only have to talk about when you're ready."

"What are you two talking about?" said Mia, her voice suddenly seeming loud, compared to our whispering.

"Nothing. We were just being the evil Slytherins that we really are and plotting how to murder Potter." I replied nonchalantly.

"My own cousin! I mean, I expected Aurora to be up for that, but you Roxy! How could you!" came an all too familiar voice from behind.

"Al?" said Mia.

"Yes, Mia?"

"Shut up."

I sniggered and he shot me a dirty look. I stuck my tongue out (gosh! I 'm being really childish today!) and took another bite out of my delicious treacle tart.

I love treacle tart.

I sighed in contentment as I finished off my tart, not caring that all the others were giving me strange looks.

"You like treacle tart too?"

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Potter about to eat one. "Yeah, they're my favourite."

"Same!"

"...Weird."

There was silence for a few minutes, in which we all just ate our food, me and Potter devouring at least twenty treacle tarts between us.

"Hey, you know when I told you that Scorp had a girlfriend?" he suddenly said.

"Yeah?" I replied, not sure where this was going.

"I found out who it is," his face suddenly twisted, "It's Katie Winters."

Roxy spat out the pumpkin juice she was drinking, and the twins' mouths were hanging open. As for me, I'm pretty sure that my face said it all, so I have no idea why I apparently felt the need to yell out, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Yeah, that was my reaction when I found out too. And what's more, he's bringing her over here for dinner tonight."

Roxy suddenly pushed her plate away from her and stood up, leaving the Great Hall without so much as a word in explanation.

Me and the twins exchanged uneasy glances, and we too got up. "Sorry, Potter, this is an emergency. See you later?"

"Sure, bye." He said, although I noticed he sounded kind of downcast.

Shrugging it off, I followed the twins out of the Great Hall.

"Where do you reckon she's gone? Do you think she's gone to the Quidditch pitch, the dorm or the bathrooms?"

"I don't know... should we split up?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said.

"Okay, then you take the pitch and I'll take the bathroom and Leah will take the dorm."

"See you in a bit."

"We should meet up in, say, twenty minutes?"

We all nodded and hurried off in various directions, each of wondering where she had gone, and why.

**o0o**

**MIA'S POV**

I rushed off to the girls' bathrooms on the fifth floor. It was near the smallest Charms classroom, and was probably not ideal to go to if you were upset, but who knew?

Although, for some reason, I had a nagging suspicion she wouldn't be there, and I think it just _may _have been due to the fact that they were usually full of irritating, suck up third years.

I reached the classroom, out of breath, and stopped just in front of the door.

I don't run. That kind of physical activity is bad.

I opened the door, and was met with a seemingly empty bathroom. "Roxy?"

No answer.

I moved further into it and the only person in there was a fifth year, who promptly dropped her blusher brush when she saw me.

I sighed. What a complete waste of energy.

**o0o**

**AURORA'S POV**

I ran as fast I could down to the pitch, shivering slightly against the cold afternoon air. I finally reached the pitch, thoroughly out of breath.

"Roxy? Are you there?"

No answer.

I ran into the changing rooms, desperately ignoring the painful stitch in my side.

"Oi! Roxanne!"

Still no answer.

I sighed, and grudgingly made my way up to the castle again, wondering why she had run off.

**o0o**

**LEAH'S POV**

I sprinted up to the Tower as fast as I could.

"Venomous Tentacula!" I all but shouted at the Fat Lady.

"Alright, alright, no need to shout" she huffed as the portrait swung forwards.

I practically jumped inside, and sprinted up the steps, taking them two at a time.

I burst into the dormitory, startling Rose, who was sitting on her bed flicking through the latest Witch Weekly.

"Have you seen Roxy?"

She looked at me, an odd expression on her face. "We don't even talk. How am I supposed to know where she is?"

I rolled my eyes. "I just asked in the off-chance that you'd seen her. No biggie."

"Whatever."

I shrugged and walked out again.

**o0o**

**AURORA'S POV**

I arrived in the Entrance Hall at almost the same time as the twins. "No luck then?"

"No, although I did see Rose in the dorm."

"Place was empty."

I sighed. "Let's just go back inside then. We can always talk to her later."

The three of us went back into the Entrance Hall, and I was extremely surprised to see a disgruntled looking James sitting with Potter.

"Hey James. What are you doing here?" asked Leah curiously.

"I was kicked out of our dorm" he answered, thoroughly annoyed.

"Why?"

"Fred. Roxy came in and said she needed to talk to Fred. So, the git kicked me out!"

"It's understandable. Now stop whining, you sound like a five year old! I thought Lily was the youngest one in your family?"

He just grumbled under his breath, and I couldn't help but smirk. Had anyone else said that, he would have a retort ready, but because it was Leah, he kept his mouth shut.

Me and Potter exchanged glances over the table, and I knew instinctively that we were thinking the same thing.

He was so _whipped_.

**o0o**

Well.

This is... awkward.

You know when Potter said we would be meeting Scorpius' girlfriend at dinner?

Yeah, well, it's dinner.

Let me set the scene:

No one is talking. Me, Roxy, Potter and James are on one side, and Fred, Mia, and an extremely disgusted looking Leah are sitting next to Scorpius and Winters, who are, incidentally, snogging as if their lives are depending on it. While the rest of us are trying to eat.

Kill. Me. Now.

But, seriously, have they no shame? And this supposed to be the time when Scorpius is introducing her, not snogging her bloody face off!

Okay, so it's clear they aren't going to be stopping anytime soon. It's time for some drastic action.

I leaned across to James, who was sitting next to me, and whispered in his ear, "This needs to be stopped."

"Hell yeah! What do you have in mind?"

"Um... Okay, I've got it! I going to count down from one. When I get to one, take a pie and chuck it at them. Got it?"

He nodded his assent and I flashed a grin at the others, who were all looking at us curiously. I noticed that both Potter and Leah were looking rather annoyed, for some reason unknown to me.

"Three..."

"...Two..."

"...One!"

SPLAT!

A shriek filled the air as Winters and Scorp untangled themselves from their disgustingly public embrace. Both of them were covered in gooey chunks of apple pie, shock (and anger, in Winters' case) evident on their faces.

The rest of us were almost rolling around on the floor in laughter; Mia had tears streaming down her face at the sight of them.

"What was that for?" asked Scorpius.

"Well, you were snogging while we were eating, so drastic measures had to be taken, of course, courtesy of yours truly and James." I replied, sweetly fluttering my eyelashes.

"Rory, stop doing that, you look demented." said Mia.

I grinned at her and stopped fluttering my eyelashes. It turned quiet again as everyone slowly recovered from their laughing fits.

"So... how long have you been... er... dating?" asked Fred, sounding extremely awkward.

Winters just scowled at him and turned away, but Scorpius said, "About a month and a half, now."

My eyebrows shot up, Roxy choked on her pumpkin juice again, Fred went to help her, and everyone else had looks of mingled shock and surprise etched on their faces.

"How did you even keep that secret? You didn't even tell me! I'm supposed to be your best mate! I was under the impression that you had only been going out for a few weeks at most!" burst out Potter angrily clutching his spoon.

Scorpius looked guilty, but also a little bit annoyed. "Well mate, don't you think it was better this way? I mean, you're supposed to be supporting me, but the way you treat Katie isn't nice! She's my girlfriend for Merlin's sake!"

"Well maybe if you and your _girlfriend_ decided to tell us earlier, we might not have had this problem! And besides, who snogs like that at dinner? Get a room!"

"Some friend you are! The least you could do is use her name, rather than calling her the 'girlfriend'!"

"Well maybe if your darling _Katie_ would treat me like an actual person, I would too! Or do you not care about the amount of hurt she has caused some of the people here?

Both boys had stood up by now, and were facing off, wands drawn. What happened to being best friends? And how did the teachers not notice? This needed to be stopped, and now. Scorpius and Potter had been best friends since they met on the train in first year, and no way in hell was I going to let stupid bitch-face Winters ruin that friendship. I risked a glance over to her, and to my horror, I saw a self-satisfied smirk on her face, looking as if though this was all some brilliant plan that was falling into place.

A weight like a brick dropped in my stomach and realisation dawned on me. Time for action.

"Stop!" I yelled, and another voice did too. I turned to see who had yelled out. Roxy.

"Both of you need to stop it now! You're supposed to be best friends! Best friends don't act like that!" Roxy all but yelled. i didn't honestly surprise me that the whole Hall was listening by now.

"She's right you know. Now, both of you, apologise, and just forget about this, alright?" I added in.

They both crossed their arms and looked anywhere but the others faces.

"Seriously? Cut the crap, guys. Stop acting like five year olds and shake hands, or I will do to you what I did to Rose." I snapped.

They exchanged anxious glances them grudgingly turned to each other. Potter spoke up, "I'm not saying sorry to him."

"Me neither. If anything, he should be saying sorry to me."

I sighed and looked at Roxy. She was looking angry, and was biting her lip.

"At least shake hands." she said.

They shook hands and quickly let go again, as if the other carried a contagious disease. After that, Scorpius walked over to Winters, who promptly stood up and they both left the now silent hall hand in hand.

As soon as they left, the hall filled with murmurs as everyone discussed what had just happened.

I groaned and plopped down into my seat, closely followed by Roxy and Potter. "As if this bloody school doesn't already have enough to gossip about."

**I actually cannot be asked to write this A/N for the second time...**

**Bloody hell... here goes...**

**What did you think? Did you like The Fight? What do you think of Roxy's sudden disappearance? And Katie "Evil Bitchface" Winters? Sorry for the lack of Alora action; I realised how badly I have neglected Scorpius and how I needed to show my darling characters' friendships in more detail, so I did. Also, the conversation at the beginning is an almost exact replica of one I had with my friends!**

**I really think I should start setting a 'review goal'. So let's say... 10 reviews before I upload Chapter 8? It's only because I haven't been getting much response or this, and I am honestly running out of inspiration.**

**Leave a review and I'll leave a review for one of your stories, or something. Please? (Yes, I know this is bribery. I don't care.)**

**Much deep affection,**

**kan**

**(seeminglyharmless21)**

**xxx**


	8. A Stonking Load Of Emotional Baggage

**Disclaimer: _fan_fiction, people. **

**Hello dear readers!**

**I hope you like Chapter 8, lots of Alora action for you!**

**Thanks to: Blue is the Sea, angel2u, tmntlover123456789, InsaneOnTheInside, Lilypad333, Zahrah, Mrs 11th, AliS256 and three anonymous reviewers for reviewing!**

**It means a lot to me!**

**Okay, A/N over!**

**Enjoy!**

_Last time on Whispers And Lies:_

_We find out who Scorpius' new girlfriend is (Katie Winters)_

_When Roxy finds out, she walks out, and goes to talk to her brother_

_At dinner, Scorpius and Al have a huge argument about the fact that Katie and Scorpius have been dating for a month and a half in secret_

_Aurora thinks there is motive behind Katie dating Scorpius_

**o0o**

"You have got to be joking me."

"Err... all right there, Mia?"

She simply pointed to a sign on the notice board in the common room, giving no further explanation. The four of us crowded around the notice board, curious as to what had made Mia react like that.

Written on an excruciatingly bright yellow piece of parchment was a large notice.

**APPARITION LESSONS**

**A twelve week course for all who are seventeen or will turn seventeen before the coming 31 August.  
><strong>**Cost: 12 Galleons. Sign your name below if you wish to apply.**

Below the notice was a long list of names. I quickly got out a quill and signed my name, followed by the others. I thought I saw Mia's name, but I wasn't sure.

"Do tell me if I am mistaken, but I was under the impression that learning how to apparate was a good thing?" I asked her.

"Same." chimed in Leah.

"It's not that! I've already put my name down for Apparition Lessons, dimwits! Look at the notice underneath it!"

We obediently did what she asked, and my jaw dropped as I read the notice.

**Attention Students:**

**The Head Students have decided to hold a Christmas ball this year to mark the  
>25th anniversary of the <strong>**Second Wizarding War. All students in  
>fourh year and above are welcome to attend. Details shall be announced closer to the date.<br>Older students may choose to take students below fourth year if they wish. **

It said there was going to be a Christmas Ball.

A fricking _ball_.

Just kill me now. Please Merlin!

However Merlin did not answer my calls, and I was left to face the harsh reality of a _Christmas Ball._

It seemed that my fellow comrades did not share my sentiments in the mention of the ball. Roxy was almost jumping with excitement, and I could imagine that she was subconsciously planning what to wear. Leah, though not showing any explosive signs of happiness, had a small smile on her face. I really hoped James would manage to get Leah to go with him. They would be the cutest couple ever!

"Excited?" Roxy asked me.

"No. I hate dressing up."

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!"

I snorted, and it seemed Mia felt the same way, because she snorted too.

"I really don't see what's so great about a ball- all you do is dress up in a stuffy dress, dance, listen to terrible music and then go home- what's the fun in that?"

"For once, Mia, I am so with you there."

"Really? Well, that's not something you see every day." came a voice from behind us.

"Shut up James." said another voice.

"No, I don't think I will."

I turned around. "Oh, hey Wood." I said, recognizing the tall Keeper from our last meeting, smiling weakly. Arrogant prat or not, he was one _fit _bloke.

"Hello, Aurora. Just call me Tristan. It's annoying being called Wood all the time. That's Dad."

"Umm... okay then. Hi Tristan!"

"So what's everyone doing around the noticeboard?" asked James.

Mia wordlessly, for the second time, pointed to the notice.

"A ball? That should be interesting." said Tristan.

"To be honest, I should have seen this coming." said James, sounding like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Any particular reason why, or are you a Seer?" remarked Mia dryly.

He shot her a withering look. "My cousin Dominique is Head Girl. Don't ask me how, that is one mystery I will never be able to solve."

"And that is supposed to explain Mia's question because...?" I supplied.

Roxy piped up at that moment. "Dom has been wanting to go to a ball since she was six. And if anyone is interested in fashion and likes dressing up, it's Dom."

"Oh, yeah, I'd forgotten that you were related to Jimmy." said Mia.

"Jimmy? Really Mia? Really?"

"Oh for god's sake, shut up, Rory! Everyone should have a nickname!"

"Says you." I mumbled under my breath.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" said another voice, that of Potter's. He came up to us, yawning widely, alone. No Scorp?

"A ball." replied James glumly.

"Courtesy of Dom?"

"You've got it, brother of mine."

He sighed. "You know, I'm actually surprised Lily managed to keep her mouth shut for so long."

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"You know Dommy and Lils, they tell each other everything. Dom's like the big sister Lily never had."

"True. Speaking of Lily, has anyone asked her yet?"

"No, and I'll be making sure they don't." he said, sounding solemn. I couldn't help but laugh at that- he sounded pretty stupid like that.

"What? She's my baby sister- and she's only a fourth year!"

"Which means she is allowed to go. She's not eleven, you know."

"Albus Severus Potter, she is perfectly right. If you even think about sabotaging anyone who asks me, I will tell Mum." came another voice, one that could only be Lily Potter.

Potter grumbled about the use of his full name, but wisely kept his mouth shut. From what I had heard of Ginny Potter, she was not one to cross when angry.

She smirked a very James-esque smirk, and turned to me. "Hi, I'm Lily Potter."

"So we'd gathered. Aurora Perry." I replied.

Her grin got wider at my blunt tone. "I like you already. Who are all of you?" she finished, gesturing to the twins.

"I'm Mia and that is Leah."

"Oh, cool are you twins?"

"Yep. Although I have to say, I am much better." said Mia.

I snorted.

"Oi!" she snapped.

"What!" I said, feigning innocence (and most probably failing miserably).

Mia opened her mouth to reply, but someone beat her to it.

"I'm hungry."

We all looked around for the source of the voice.

"Er... what was that?" asked Tristan.

"I have no idea." replied James, sounding extremely confused.

"Never mind. I'm going to visit Dom. Want to come, Roxy?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, okay. I feel sorry for Dommy, what with that prat of a head Boy she has to put up with. Besides, I haven't seen her in ages." replied Roxy, and the two set off for the Head dorms.

"You know what? I am kind of hungry. Breakfast anyone?" I asked, just as my stomach rumbled as if to prove my point.

Everyone nodded and we all made our way down to the Great Hall. I surprised myself by actually talking to Potter. He was an alright person to talk to when not pissing me off.

We had just crossed the threshold of the Great Hall, when Potter abruptly stopped in his path, his eyes narrowing at someone on the Ravenclaw table. I quickly looked in that direction, and found, to absolutely no surprise, Scorpius glaring right back at him, Winters' smiling smugly at us. Potter made a motion to go over there, but I grabbed on his arm and whispered, "Just leave it."

Oddly enough, he listened to me and we joined the others at the table. Potter was still seething and I kept calling his name, but it was as if he couldn't hear a thing I was saying. Getting fed up, I punched him on the shoulder, which made him yelp and look at me indignantly. He made to protest, but I beat him to it.

"Listen, Potter, you need to get your shit together. You and Scorpius are best mates, and you are letting some bitch of a girl get in between you? That's just pathetic- is five years of friendship worth losing over something like that? Besides, you're letting her get what she wants." I hissed.

His shoulders slumped and he shook his head. Everyone was looking on with a mixture of emotions, but James was looking sharply at me, a curious expression on his face.

"What do you mean when you say Al is letting her get what she wants?"

Tristan was looking completely lost, Mia looked confused, but thoughtful, Leah was curious, Potter probably wasn't really paying attention. I looked around confused. Had no one else noticed the look on her face, both now and before? "Are you saying that you didn't see her face when Potter and Scorpius were fighting?"

"No... we were all looking at them, trying to see who would explode first." said Mia.

"Well... she had this... kind of _look_ on her face. Like some grand plan was going right... I don't know what, though. And it was there again this morning- how did you not notice it?"

Potter looked up. "What could she be planning?"

"Yeah, Rory. Are you sure you aren't saying it just because you don't like her? I mean, you could have misinterpreted it." mused Leah.

"Are you sticking up for _Winters_?"

"No, it's just that you can't go around accusing people of things you aren't sure about. Just drop it, Rory." said Mia, the voice of reason for once.

The only people who had remained silent at this were James and Tristan. Tristan, I assume, was silent because he had no clue what was going on, and I could tell that James was thinking.

As much as what the others were saying made sense, it was of. There was no mistaking that look, and it never bode well.

**o0o**

Double Potions with the Slytherins. What fun. Oh, and don't forget Professor Dornan!

And, since mine and Potter's little Potions... mishap... we had been forced to work together to 'improve our teamwork skills'.

It was nearly the end of the lesson, and we were just putting the finishing touches on our potion, which was now simmering a pale pink colour. "Ready to test it?" I asked Potter.

"Sure." he said grinning, and leant over the cauldron to sniff, his eyes closing in pleasure at the smell.

He leant back, dreamily looking at me. "I think we've got at lest an E for this, Rory."

I smiled and leant forwards. I took a deep breath, an the most intoxicating smell I had ever smelt filled me. I was able to pick out treacle tart, the smell of my bedroom and something musky that was vaguely familiar.

I stepped away from the cauldron and said, "Oh, forget an E, it's got to be an O. It's perfect!"

He just smiled as he got out two flasks and proceeded to fill them. "So, Rory, are you going to the Ball?"

"Umm... yeah, I think so. That is, if someone asks me. You?"

"I dunno. I need to ask someone first!"

"Well, my mum has this old ball gown that is absolutely beautiful, so if I get asked, I think I'll wear that."

"Did your mum used to go to Hogwarts?"

"No, she lived in France."

"Oh."

He opened his mouth to say something else, but the bell rang, and he said, "Never mind, I'll tell you later." And with that, he scooped up his books and left the classroom.

I blinked for a few seconds then did the same, dropping off our flasks on the way.

**o0o**

I yawned widely before climbing into my bed, snuggling up to try and warm it up.

"Night, guys. Don't wake me up until ten, at least." I mumbled.

"Okay. Night."

"I'll wake you up at nine, then."

"Thanks, Mia, thanks."

"My pleasure."

"Goodnight, guys."

"Night, Roxy."

"Oh my Merlin, all of you retards just shut up!"

"Whatever, Rose."

I fell asleep soon after that, my dreams full of ball gowns, Amortentia, evil looks and ringing bells.

**o0o**

_Voices. Laughing. A flash of red light. Pain._

I shot up in bed, still feeling the aftershocks of the nightmare. Not wanting a scene like last time, I silently got up and walked down the stairs, wrapping an old hoodie round my shoulders as I did so.

I stepped down into the common room and walked over to the couch in front of the fireplace, and sat down, staring unblinkingly into the now empty grate as tears dripped down my face. I hadn't had that particular nightmare in at least three months, and it scared me.

Those few days were the only ones in my life I had ever wanted to erase. While I was awake and doing something, it wasn't so bad. But in the night, when there was nothing stopping the memories, I relived them, sometimes becoming part of my dreams.

I drew my knees up to my chest as the tears fell faster. I thought of Jane, who would probably be telling me to get my head straight and move on, and Laurie, who would be telling Jane off for being so blunt. Neither of them would have liked what had happened to me.

I felt someone sit next to me and turned my head to see a pair of bright green eyes looking at me, confused and slightly worried. Potter. I brushed my tears away and made to get up, but he reached out and gragged my wrist, pulling me back down.

"What happened?" he asked, softly.

"Nightmare." I mumbled, brushing away the fresh bout of tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. " I said, "Why do you even care?"

"Because that's what friends do. I am your friend right?" he replied, not at all put off by my harsh tone.

"...Yes..."

"Then tell me. I won't say anything to anyone."

I opened my mouth to say no, but before I knew it, I was telling him about how I had been plagued by nightmares since August and how I nearly always woke up crying, or on the verge of tears.

His face was concerned, his piercing green eyes anxious. "But why?"

I hesitated. Should I tell him? Why should I tell him if I hadn't even told one of my best friends?

He seemed to understand my hesitation and smled at me. "Don't worry. I just thought it might help to talk about it."

"Thanks." I said. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. "What are you doing down here anyway? It's two in the morning!"

"Just thinking..."

"Bout what?"

"I... er... just some..." his voice grew quieter and he fidgeted with his sleeve, "... family stuff."

I laughed bitterly. "What could be wrong with your family? Your father is Harry Potter."

He stopped fidgeting and looked up. "Yeah, well they always say to never judge a book by it's cover- look at your self."

I shrugged. "My family's not perfect either."

"Guess we're a lot more alike than we thought, then?"

I smiled wryly. "It seems so. Want to talk about this family stuff?"

He looked at me carefully then said, "You won't go and tell anyone?"

"No. I would never ever do anything like that."

"Good."

"So what's bothering you?"

"It's like you said- we are the Potters. We don't have a shred of privacy. Did you hear about that huge article in that gossip magazine a few years ago when James got his first girlfriend? He had to hide for a week from those stupid fan girls. His girlfriend broke up with him after the article. And last week, Mum got followed around Diagon Alley, trying to throw off reporters going on about this stupid divorce rumour between Mum and Dad. and it's like everyone expects me to be exactly like Dad or James, when I'm not- I'm nothing like them!"

"You wouldn't be Albus Severus Potter if you were."

"What was wrong with my parents when they named me?"

"A mystery that shall never be solved." I said, and burst into a quiet fit of laughter, Potter soon joining me.

"Alright, well, tell me about your family."

"Okay, um... at home it's just me, my brother Lucas and Mum. Lucas is two years older than me and the world's biggest idiot-who incidentally, hates me. Dad left when I was about four years old. The only thing I know about him is that he was tall, English and had brown hair. I love my Mum and I always feel bad for leaving her alone at home when I go to Hogwarts, but sometimes, she doesn't... know what to do, and that always really scares me. It's hard for her. As for me, it's never been easy. Let's just say Lucas isn't the most responsible person, and Mum can't cook to save her life. And everything that's happened recently..."

He ignored the last part, knowing I wouldn't say anything if he asked, and instead, "Why does your brother hate you?"

I winced. "My brother is in Slytherin. And Dad, incidentally. And Mum was the equivalent of a Beauxbatons' when he found out I was in Gryffindor, he wouldn't talk to me, look at me, or anything. He's part of the reason my only friends were Laurie and Jane. But it's not only that. He's never really liked me."

"Why?"

"I don't really know, but I think he thinks it's my fault Dad left. He was old enough to remember him, so I guess he misses him more."

"Oh."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while longer, me staring into the grate once more, Potter probably doing the same. I thought about how Potter's life wasn't all that great- I wasn't the only one with problems. Soon I began to feel sleepy and before I knew it, I was fast asleep, my mind still buzzing. Who could have known Potter would ever have taught me anything?

**So what did you think? Personally, I think this chapter is a little rushed, but tell me what you think! I hope this gave a little background information about Aurora- some of the mystery has been solved!**

**What do you think about the ball? Tristan? Winters?**

**Once again, sorry for misspelt words/ missing letters etc, because I am beta-less! Feel free to correct me, (preferably in a review). No flames, please! You can tell me if you don't like it, but don't just say you hate it without a reason. Constructive criticism is great- it helps me improve!**

**Okay... ummm... how about 10 reviews again before Chapter 9? Thanks everyone for your support- happiness overload!**

**Love you deeply,**

**KAN**

**seeminglyharmless21**

**xxx**


	9. Why Do People Steal My Thunder?

**Hello, hello dahlings!**

**I know I didn't get ten reviews for the last chapter but ah well, I couldn't wait any longer!**

**Thanks to : angel2u, Mrs. 11th, tmntlover123456789, InsaneOnTheInside, Kat, Fazzima, Lilypad333 and zahrah or reviewing!**

**Special thanks to Zahrah and Lilypad, who helped me with the chapter!Love you guys xxx**

**Enjoy!**

_Last time on Whispers And Lies:_

_A ball is announced (squeal)_

_Aurora tells her suspicions to the group, but everyone else brushes it off_

_In Potions, Aurora and Al make Amortentia_

_Aurora has another nightmare and goes down to the common room where she meets Al_

_They talk about their families and he helps Aurora realise she isn't the only one with problems..._

I woke up early that morning with the weak winter sun shining down on my face. I sat up and stretched, my back being uncomfortable for some reason. I opened my eyes fully and instead of the sixth year girl's dorms, I saw a deserted common room. Around me was draped a blanket that seemed like it had come from the boy's dorms by the smell of it.

I blinked in confusion for a moment, then memories of last night came flooding back.

I had spent most of the night talking in the common room with Potter. What did that make us? Mere acquaintances, or proper friends? I remembered his words from last night- "I am your friend right?" and my positive reply. I supposed I had to go up to Potter's dorm and see if the duvet was his.

I trudged up the stairs to the boys dorms, fighting a yawn as I did so. Finally, at the top of the tower, I came to the sixth year dorms. I slowly opened the door and tiptoed in, immediately spotting Potter's bed.

No, I'm not a Albus-Severus-Potter tracker or something ridiculous (though I bet some of his fan girls have tried to do something like that). He has his Quidditch jersey hanging off a post. Incidentally, it says Potter on in. In gold.

So, yeah.

I silently padded over to his bed and pulled open the curtains. He lay there with his hand curled up to his face, a peaceful look in his face. I felt terrible, because he didn't have a blanket. I could only assume that he had given his blanket to me. A piece of his incredibly messy black hair was hanging in front of his eye, and I felt this odd... urge... to push it aside.

Gah! I'm a sleep stalker!

"Potter!" I whispered, shaking his shoulder.

No response. Huh.

"Albus Severus, wake up this instant!" I whisper-yelled.

He opened his eyes frantically, narrowing playfully, then going wide with shock.

"What are you doing here?" he spluttered.

"I thought I should say thanks... you know... for last night." I mumbled, fidgeting with my sleeve.

"Oh... um... it's no problem, really."

"And thanks about the blanket, by the way. You must have been freezing last night."

"Well, I wasn't the one wearing a tank top and shorts, so I reckoned you needed it more."

I blushed slightly, only then noticing what I was wearing. "Still, thanks. Not many people would have given their duvets up for someone else."

"No problem."

I smiled at him for a moment, and we looked at each other. I couldn't help but notice how he looked slightly disheveled in the morning. I broke my gaze from his and looked down. "Um... well, I just came up to give this back to you, so yeah."

I unwrapped the blanket from my shoulders and handed it to him. I said, "Bye Potter. See you at breakfast later."

I was just about to open the door and leave when he called out, "Rory?"

I turned. "Yeah?"

"Call me Al?"

I smiled. "Bye Al."

**o0o**

I slipped into the girls dormitory and glanced around the silent room. Good. No one was up.

Suddenly, a sharp voice impeded me in my journey to my bed. "Where were you last night?"

I turned and saw Leah sitting up in bed looking worried. "I woke up at half three in the morning, and you weren't there! I was really worried, Rory!"

"I... had another nightmare and went down to the common room or a bit and fell asleep." I don't know why I didn't tell her about me and Pott-Al talking last night. It sort of felt... private. He told me a lot of stuff that I'm pretty sure he didn't want to become public knowledge.

Leah's face creased with worry at my words and said, "Why didn't you wake me up? You know I wouldn't have minded."

"I know, but it wasn't that bad." I lied.

She looked slightly suspicious but let it drop.

I got into bed and sighed as my head hit the pillow. There was a lot of stuff I needed to do later.

**o0o**

It was at breakfast later that morning that I noticed something was off. as normal, it was me, Leah, Mia, Roxy, Al, James, Fred and Tristan eating. Sure, Scorp wasn't there, but in the past week, that had become a normal occurrence. Then suddenly it hit me. It was quiet.

The thought that these lot are actually able to be quiet surprises me. Everyone looked especially subdued today, and I was extremely curious to discover why.

"Alright you lot. What is up today? It's plain... weird for you to be quiet."

Seven faces in various states of depression and surprise looked up at me.

"What?" asked James blearily.

"Why is everyone looking depressed?"

"Tired."

"Homework.'

"Bored."

"Pain."

"Dunno, really."

"Just am."

"Go away."

I looked affronted at that and stuck my tongue out at James, who had said the last remark. "Right, well, you and me need to talk, Jimmy boy."

"Wha-" he never got to finish his statement, because I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the Great Hall.

"Toodles!" I called over my shoulder, "Enjoy your Sunday!"

We reached the Entrance Hall, but instead of going upstairs, I shoved him down a side corridor and into a room.

"Merlin woman! You have a strong grip!"

"Well stopped. Shall I give you your prize now or later?" I remarked dryly, causing him to glare at me.

"Why are we here?"

"Because we need to talk about the ball. Are you going to ask Leah?"

He fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, yes, but she doesn't really see me as anything more than a friend."

"That's because you are acting like a friend."

"But you told me to!'

"I know, you idiot. I never said it was a bad thing."

"But if she thinks of me as a friend, she'll never want to go out with me!"

"True. I think it's time you started upping your game."

"How on Earth am I supposed to do that? We only have four weeks till school breaks up, and then it's the holidays!"

I rolled my eyes. "I know that too. You've had plenty of girlfriends before, just do what you did for then. Start being charming, and subtly tell her you like her."

"So... I go up to her and kiss her."

"Merlin, James, you really are as thick as you look."

"Hey!" he cried, "You asked me how I made my other girlfriends like me, so I told you!"

"Okay, I take that back. Leah is not a fan girl, so you have to have a different approach. And going up to someone and snogging them is not subtle. Start trying to get time with her alone and talk to her more."

"I talk to Leah loads!"

"Yes, but it's never just the two of you really, is it?"

He shrugged.

"Okay then, Phase One is set into action!"

**o0o**

Later that evening, while the four of us were doing a particularly difficult Transfiguration essay, James came up to us holding a roll of parchment.

"Err... Leah? Can you help me?"

She looked up in surprise from her work and turned to him. "Okay, what do you need help with?"

He looked shifty and leant down to her level and whispered something in her ear. I raised my eyebrow at this. Overkill much?

He pulled away and she looked skeptical. "Why can't you ask Fred or Louis?"

"Because you're a girl, and you know these kinds of things!"

"Well, in that case..." she turned to look at us, "I'll see you lot later?"

Me and Mia looked at each other and smirked. "Bye-bye you guys. Have fun."

"Yeah, have fun." snickered Roxy, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Mia laughed and said, "See you later, Leah."

The minute they had left, they turned on me. "Alright, what is James up to?"

I pretended to look surprised and busied myself with my essay, a smile on my face.

"You are a terrible actor. What is James doing?"

"He likes Leah." I said simply.

I was met with shocked looks from the both of them, and then Roxy let out a loud laugh, causing several third years to look at us in alarm.

"That's amazing! So is that why you dragged him off this morning?"

"Yep. You know, he's really thick! When I told him to be subtle, he replied by asking if he should go up to her and kiss her!"

"You're serious?"

I nodded. Roxy had her eyebrows raised and I shrugged.

"So, anyone had any offers yet?" asked Mia.

I looked at her, feeling confused. "For what?"

"The... ball..."

Comprehension dawned on my face and I said, "I'm pretty thick aren't I?"

"Yep."

"Not thick, just... slow at times."

I beamed. Mia cut through again and repeated, "So, anyone got any offers yet?"

"No, not yet. I don't think that many people are thinking about it- we still have four weeks to go." I mused.

"You'd be surprised, Rory," responded Roxy, "I saw that girl with the curly black hair... what's her name? You know, the one in Hufflepuff? I think she's in fith year. I'm pretty sure I heard Molly talk about her once."

"Err... Molly?" asked Mia.

"Cousin."

"How may cousins do you actually have?" asked Mia, after a few seconds of being a fish.

"Far too many. There's at least ten immediate cousins on dad's side, then more. Molly's a stuck up little prefect, not to mention a right pain in the arse..."

"Anyway! I think I know who you mean. Black curly hair, blue eyes? About yay high?"

"Yeah, that's her!"

"Sorry, don't know her name."

"Fat lot of help you are Rory!"

"Why thank you, Mia."

"Shut up. Anyway, what about her?"

"Well," Roxy began, "She was walking through the Entrance Hall when that huge seventh year Slytherin Ed Belby came up to asked her. She looked really embarrassed, and she said no, because someone had already asked her. Belby was really red- it would be funny if it wasn't sad."

"Oh. Well, the Gryffindor boys better get a move on!"

"You can say that again!"

"Well the Gry-"

"She didn't mean it literally!"

I shrugged. "By the way, do you know when the special Hogsmeade weekend is?"

"No, but I think McGonagall will tell us sometime this week. Why does it matter? I thought you already had a dress?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I don't like shopping! And besides, Roxy, it's your birthday the week after, I can buy you something there!"

"You don't have to, Rory."

"Yes, yes I do. Case closed."

**o0o**

"You know what I realised?" asked Mia as she worked on the Charms essay we had gotten today.

"No, but I will if you tell me." I replied, reclining further back in my armchair.

"Roxy never told us if she had any offers."

"Offers for what?"

"The ball, what else?"

"Oh right! But we had that conversation yesterday!"

"So? I only just remembered it now, not my fault."

"Meh."

"Anyways, we should ask her when Roxy and Leah get back."

"Okay. Now get back to work, you look like you still have a foot left to go."

"Can I just copy yours?"

"Meh."

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

**o0o**

"So what do you want to do?" I asked the others. We were currently holed up in our dorm and sitting on my bed.

"I dunno, but I have a question to ask. Have either of you gotten asked by someone yet?" asked Mia, gesturing to Leah and Roxy.

"No, not yet. And why have you not asked Rory?"

"Because she's already said she hasn't either. What about you Roxy?"

"Well... I have, but I haven't said yes to anyone."

"Why not?"

"Who asked you?"

"How many people asked you?"

"Woah! One question at a time!" replied Roxy, putting her hands up.

"Okay. How many people asked you?" asked Leah.

"Um... two."

"Who?"

"This fifth year whose name I don't even know and Tyler Edwards in Ravenclaw."

"Fine, I can understand why you didn't say yes to the fifth year, but why not Tyler? He's alright."

"I guess, but I don't really like him, so it would be kind of awkward. Besides, I don't even know him!"

"Meh."

"Is that all you can say, Rory?"

"Meh."

"So yes then."

"Meh."

"Shut up!'

"Meh."

"Okay! Moving on from this creature's weird noises, who wants food? I'll even get it!" asked Mia, clapping her hands together.

"Yes!"

"Sure! Food is always good!" I replied, thrown out of my stupor of 'meh'ing.

"Meh."

"Not you too, Roxy!"

"Okay, well, bye!" said Mia brightly and walked out of the door.

**o0o**

**MIA'S POV**

I strolled down to the kitchens, ducking behind a statue when I heard footsteps coming round the corridor. It's really quite weird walking around the castle at night. It seems like all the portraits are watching you (they probably are, they have no lives). I finally reached the kitchens, the wonderful smell of food filling my nostrils. I stepped forwards and tickled the pear, which giggled softly and turned into a lime green door handle. I opened it and entered the kitchens.

"What can Bitty get for you, miss?"

I looked down and saw a small house elf gazing up at me in total servitude. I hated the way house elves were so subversive, but if that was that they like to do... Still, it never hurt to be nice, did it? I smiled at it, and replied, "Hello, Bitty. I don't want much. Can you get me some of the brownies and other dessert form dinner tonight?"

"Of course, miss. Bitty is getting you anything you wish. Please, won't miss sit down?"

"Thank you, Bitty."

I sat down in my usual place along what would be the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and watched the little elf scurry away.

"Hello there, Mia."

I looked up and saw Fred sitting in front of me, looking tired, eating his way through a large plate of food.

"Hey Fred! What are you doing here? Weren't you at dinner?"

"No, I had too much homework to do."

"Oh..."

We sat in silence for a while and then I said, "So, how are you?"

"Tired." And as if to show this, he yawned widely.

"I can tell. By the way, I never really got a chance to thank you for showing me this place."

"It's no problem. Besides, from the fact that you could find your way around the castle after two days of being here, I think you would probably find it without my help."

"Still, it was nice of you."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I came to get food for me and the girls."

He nodded and went back to eating.

"Are you going to the ball?" he suddenly said, looking up form his nearly empty plate.

"Only if I get asked. I'm not going if I'm dateless."

"I'm sure you'll get asked. There'll be plenty of boys wanting to go with you."

"I hope so. Does Hogwarts normally have a Christmas ball?"

"No, this is all because of my cousin, Dominique. I'm pretty sure you've already heard the story from James or Lily, though."

"Yeah, we have. Has there ever been a Ball?"

"I think the last time Hogwarts held the ball was in my dad's sixth year, when they had the Triwizard Tournament."

"What's that?"

"It's a tournament between the three major European schools of magic; Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. They choose three champions, and each champion has to do three extremely dangerous tasks. Whoever wins gets a massive cash prize. I don't know exactly, but it's something like one thousand Galleons."

"Wow, you're smart!"

"Indeed I am, young Mia, indeed I am."

"Shut it, you. I'm only seven months younger than you!"

"Still..."

I laughed and asked, "Are you going to the Ball?"

"I might. There's a girl I really want to ask, so I hope she says yes when I ask her."

"Go for it!" I said, and noticing the little elf coming towards me with a large basket I added, "Nice talking to you Fred. I'd better go now, that poor elf looks like it's going to collapse! See you!"

I hopped off the bench and went towards the elf, gently taking the basket from her and saying, "Thank you very much, Bitty. Bye!"

I walked out of the kitchens, swinging the basket, mine and Fred's conversation swimming through my mind for some strange reason.

**o0o**

**AURORA'S POV**

Mia came back from the kitchens strangely quiet, but I brushed it off. We carried on talking for a while, falling asleep late.

The next morning, I woke up to someone slapping my face to try and get me to get up. "Gerroffmeywusfychwo"

"What?" asked the person slapping me, momentarily pausing in confusion.

I raised my head from my pillow wearily and grumbled, "I said, GET OFF ME YOU PSYCHO! Why the hell are you slapping my face?"

"Because you need to get up if you want to get ready!" said the face-slapper, who turned out to be Mia.

"I have a free first this morning!"

"Oh..."

"Yeah, oh!"

"Sorry!"

"You should be!"

She huffed and left, and I flopped back into bed and tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail. Stupid Mia and her early morningness! I do not care if 'morningness' is not a word, it's eight thirty in the morning and I'm tired.

I growled and got out of bed, picking up my wash bag on the way to the bathroom.

About one hour later, I walked down the steps to the Entrance Hall and made my way into the Great Hall, almost howling when I saw the empty room. Not a single person was in there, and there was not a morsel of food left on the tables. The worst part?

It was morning, and house elves don't take it kindly when you try to get food off them on weekday mornings. Trust me on this on. Because that is one experience you do not need.

I checked the clock and saw that there were less than five minutes until the end of the first lesson, so I slowly made my way up to the seventh floor, to my Arithmancy lesson.

I turned into a corridor and what I saw made my blood boil.

Katie Winters was flirting with Pott- Al. It was right there; she was twirling a strand of her hair in her fingers, fluttering her eyelashes, a hand possessively draped on his arm. She was leaning in and from what I could tell, speaking in a low voice. Po- I mean Al, for his part, looked uncomfortable and kept trying to move away, but in vain.

I stepped from the shadows of the corner and said, my voice laced with disbelief and anger, "_What_ do you think you're doing?"

**So what do you think? I hope I got everything you wanted (at least some) in that chapter! Did you like the Fred and Mia bit?**

**As always, excuse any grammar issues/ typos/ whatnot because of my whacked up keyboard. Yeah...**

**I'm going away to India after the 7th for about three weeks, I will try and get up chapter 10 before I go, but then there will be nothing for a while! I am terribly sorry, but my grandma doesn't have a computer so nada.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW! Please?**

**How about 8 reviews for this chapter? Pretty please?**

**As always, constructive criticism is always welcome, but no flames- be 'calm like a mountain' as my form tutor says.**

**Until then, my dear readers,**

**Your ever faithful author,**

**KAN**

**(seeminglyharmless21)**

**xxx**


	10. Too Many Mysteries

_****_**Hi everybody!**

**So here is Chapter 10! I hope you all enjoy it. It is my (sort of) Christmas gift to you! :P**

**Thanks to: Mrs. 11th, AliS256, Lilypad333, Zahrah, InsaneOnTheInside, angel2u and a few other anonymous reviewers for reviewing! Thank you so much!**

**Enjoy!**

_Last time on Whispers And Lies:_

_Aurora returns Al's duvet and starts calling him Al_

_James and Rory make a plan to get Leah to like James_

_Fred and Mia talk in the kitchens_

_I stepped from the shadows of the corner and said, my voice laced with disbelief and anger, "_What_ do you think you're doing?"_

**o0o**

"What do you mean, Aurora?" she replied, her voice sweet, but holding a malicious undertone. I noticed with disgust that she still had one hand draped over Al's shoulder. he, for the record, was looking extremely awkward.

"I mean,_ Winters, _what the hell are you doing with your arm draped over your boyfriends some-what friend, when the boyfriend in question is downstairs?" I spat, unable to keep the anger out of my voice.

She gave a fake sounding little laugh, though it held no real humour. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about! We were just having a friendly little conversation, weren't we, Albus?" She said the last part like a threat and as she turned to face him, he gulped, his gaze flickering between me and Winters. He looked positively frightened and nervously backed away.

"So what you're trying to say is that the fact you are a selfish, cheating bitch is completely lost on you?" I asked, pretending to think.

Her face hardened. "I never did anything that would constitute as cheating, Perry," she got a nasty glint in her eye, "What Scorpius doesn't know won't hurt him..." She said the last part in a whisper, and it was like a switch had been flipped in my brain.

My fists clenched and unclenched and I hissed, "So _this _is what you had planned! Get the boy, and ruin another's life in the process? Well, looks like that just backfired, didn't it?"

She growled and advanced towards me, pulling out her wand along the way. "If you tell anyone, I will make your life a living hell. So I would advise you keep your mouth shut." She said this so quietly I could barely hear her. I could make out Al's shadow in the background, and I knew she had deliberately said that quietly.

"You can't do that. You forgot that I stopped caring what you and your cronies did to me a long time ago."

"We were perfectly fine to you! I have absolutely no idea what you mean!" she said, the evil glint in her icy eyes even brighter.

"Don't you dare give me that, you lying, foul, disgusting, two-faced, stuck up little _bi_-"

"Katie!" a deep voice called out from the other end of the corridor.

We both turned our heads and saw Scorpius hurrying in our direction, a basket swinging off his arm. He looked from my face to hers in alarm. He adjusted the basket and cleared his throat. "So, um... what happened here?"

I opened my mouth to tell him what his 'loyal' girlfriend had just been doing, but the blonde demon/ said girlfriend beat me to it.

"Nothing much, love. We were just talking. Are you ready to go?"

He didn't look incredibly reassured- probably because we still had our wands drawn, but said, "Yeah, okay. Bye Rory."

The pair of them left me fuming in the corridor. Al came up from behind and gently put a hand on my shoulder in a reassuring way. I was too angry to register it as a caring gesture and violently shrugged him off. I stalked away to Arithmancy, completely missing the hurt look on his face.

**o0o**

After twenty minutes of fuming by myself and then ranting to Mia as we sat outside Arithmancy or another hour, I finally came to one conclusion.

I hate Tuesdays.

You know why? Because nothing good ever comes from a Tuesday. Take now for example. We have Arithmancy.

I really do not know what possessed me to choose some of the subjects I did. I pick all the subjects I hate. Can someone get the piece of Voldemort's soul out of me?

So here we are, on a dreary Tuesday in November, sitting outside a classroom. Alone.

To be fair, it's not all bad! At least I have Mia!

We were having a rather nice conversation about how we wish James and Leah would get together before the Ball.

Suddenly, Professor Dornan appeared at the end of the corridor and stopped in front of us.

We fell silent at once, and looked up at him, wondering why he was just standing there.

"What are you two doing up here?"

"We have Arithmancy in a bit, sir."

He still looked suspicious, but let it drop. Suddenly he pointed a finger a us and blurted out, "Weren't you two sitting here last week as well?"

Mia and I exchanged glances. "..."Yes..."

"Alright, then."

And with that, he walked off, leaving us in a confused silence.

A few moments later, Mia piped up, "You know what?"

"What, Mia?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I find it extremely weird that Dornan remembers we were sitting here last week."

"Is that all?"

"Yep."

"Well then."

**o0o**

We were walking down to the Great Hall just before lunch, when a loud male voice called out, "Mia!"

Me and Mia both turned our heads and saw Fred half running towards us. "Any idea what this is going to be about?" I asked, watching him get closer.

"Nope, but I hope he doesn't ask what ever wants from us in here."

"Why?"

"For one thing, it's bound to be embarrassing, and another, there are far too many people in here."

I looked around and realised she was right. "Well, if the boy has a smart bone in his body, he'll know not to."

Mia snorted and looked at me. "This is Fred Weasley we're talking about here. You know, the one that failed Care of Magical Creatures, which I have discovered to be the easiest subject known to man."

"Point taken."

Fred stopped in front of us and said, "Hey Rory, hey Mia."

"Hi Fred." said Mia.

"What do you want?" I asked. What? Someone's got to be blunt!

"So sweet, aren't you, Rory?" he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Always. Now get on with it."

He ran a hand through is dark brown hair and cleared his throat. "Well, I was wondering if I could talk to you Mia?"

She looked at me and I gestured forwards, telling her to go. She turned back to him and said, "Sure, Fred."

The two of them left and I made my way to the Great Hall, wondering why Fred could possibly want to talk to her.

**o0o**

**MIA'S POV**

Fred led me to a corridor away from all the noise of the Entrance Hall and turned to face me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked softly, trying to reassure him. He looked incredibly nervous, and kept fidgeting with his jumper and ruffling his hair in a very James-eque way.

"Um... well, I don't know how to say this..."

I smirked. "Opening your mouth and talking is usually a good way to go."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Well, you remember on Sunday, our conversation in the kitchens?"

"What about it?" I replied, not knowing exactly where this was going.

"Do you remember the part about me really liking this one girl?"

"Yeah?" I asked, my smile becoming more and more fake my the second. If he was going to ask me to help him get that girl, I would be... I might have done it for someone else, but not Fred.

"Thatgirlisywou." he said, all in a big rush.

"What?" I asked, not catching a single word of what he had said.

He took a deep breath and said, "That girl is you. Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

I stood stock still or a moment, taking it in.

Fred Weasley liked me. He had just asked me to the ball.

Oh my Merlin. Fred Weasley liked me.

It took all I had not to explode then and there. Instead, I controlled my glee and said, "Okay!" I moved to give him a hug, but he surprised me by leaning down slightly and giving me a tiny peck on the lips. He pulled away and gave me a boyish grin. "See you at lunch, Mia."

He walked away and after a few moments I walked away too, letting out a loud squeal when I got to the Entrance Hall, jumping up as I did so.

A passing fourth year looked at me weirdly and sniggered.

"What? You got a problem with people being happy?" I all but yelled at him. He stopped laughing, looking slightly afraid. I gave him a menacing glare and he hurried away.

I smirked, eeling satisfied. I skipped towards the Great Hall (don't tell Rory, she's always skipping, she'll make me join in with her!) to tell the others... or maybe not.

**o0o**

**AURORA'S POV**

When Mia waltzed into the Great Hall looking far too happy, I knew something was up. And I was almost certain it had something to do with one Frederick Weasley. My suspicions were confirmed when he walked into the Great Hall moments later looking like the luckiest man in the world.

The second Mia sat down, I said, "Spill."

She looked affronted. "Well, hello to you too!"

Roxy and Leah looked confused. "What's going on?"

"She," I glanced at Mia, who was clearly drifting off into space, "is hiding something. And I have a funny suspicion it has something to do with Fred."

"Mia!"

"What?"

"Talk. Now."

"Why should I?"

Leah grinned a wicked grin. "Because I have plenty of stories about you Mia. I'm sure everyone would be delighted to hear them."

She glared at her sister before blurting out, "Fred just asked me to the Ball."

"WHAT!" we all shouted at once. Heads were turning to see what all the commotion was about, and Mia looked positively mortified.

"Well, you know when he asked me to talk to him, he asked me."

"Awesome! You and Fred make an adorable couple!"

Roxy was still trying to digest the fact that one of her best friends was going to the ball with her brother. After a few moments, she asked, "Are you two going out?"

"I don't really know. I guess we'll have to see."

Silence followed for a few moments, and then Leah piped up, "Ohh, I just remembered! That Hogsmeade trip is going to be from Friday to Sunday afternoon, and it's this week."

"Wow, usually it's only on one day! We are going to have so much fun!"

'But only one of us actually has a date!"

"So? Shopping is fun!"

"Says you." muttered the twins under their breaths.

"Don't worry Roxanne, I love shopping too!" I said. It was true, I loved to shop.

"Roxy. Not Roxanne."

"Right, Roxanne."

**o0o**

****Later that evening I remembered the scene from this morning. I saw Winters and Scorpius practically eating each others faces off (again) and my hand tightened around my quill. I shuffled over to Roxy, who was looking rather annoyed, and told her what had happened this morning. Her face became impassive and she stood up angrily, pulling me up with her. "Roxy, what are we doing?"

"Telling him."

We strode over to the couple (well, Roxy strode, I was dragged) and she pulled them apart. They looked up at us, seeming to be annoyed, but Roxy took no notice.

"I need to talk to you Scorpius." said Roxy.

"We're kind of in the middle of something..."

"Don't care. We're talking." she pulled him up and away from Winters, and grabbed my with her other hand, also pulling me out of the common room.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Your girlfriend was flirting with Al this morning." she said.

He laughed. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Ask Rory! She was there!"

He turned to me. "Yeah, she was. Just before you guys went on your picnic."

"What are you talking about? Al wasn't even there!"

"Yes he was. Don't you remember?"

He scowled. "Just because you don't like her doesn't mean you can't make up stupid little lies about her!"

Roxy jumped in. "Well, maybe if you weren't so thick headed, you'd realise she was telling the truth!"

"Stay out of this, Roxanne!"

"No, I don't think I will!" she screamed.

"Why do you even care what she does?"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER, I CARE ABOUT YOU!"

He looked flabbergasted for a moment, and then said, "If you did care about me, why would you try and break my relationship up?"

"Because she's doing something wrong! Why won't you see that?"

"Because she's not done anything wrong! Why do you even care what I do?"

"I have my reasons, Scorpius." she said this softly, as if she really didn't want to say it.

"Oh yeah? And what are those? he asked, fists clenched by his sides.

She looked angry, and a little sad. Roxy was silent fro a few moments, her anger dissipating the longer she was quiet, then finally said, "Nothing. Just... nothing."

Then she said the password to the Fat Lady, who for once in her life, swung forwards without a remark, wide eyed at the argument she had just witnessed.

**o0o**

Roxy was silent for the rest of the evening (a rare feat for her), so I let it drop. The twins looked at me anxiously, but I just shrugged.

At breakfast the next morning, I was extremely surprised to see a large tawny owl come swooping towards me. As it got closer, I recognised it as Allepo, Lucas' owl. I was filled with worry as I took the parchment from Allepo's outstretched leg. Why would Lucas be writing to me? Unless... he was replying to me on behalf of Mum. Last night, I had sent a letter asking her if I could borrow the gown.

Allepo glared at me viciously before he flew away. I raised my eyebrows at this. Even his bloody owl didn't like me. Lucas probably trained it to do that, the bloody git.

I unfolded the parchment and started to read what it said, my depression and anger growing after every sentence.

_Aurora,_

_I'm giving the dress you wanted to Alice. _

__Sorry. Actually, no, I'm not.__

_We've set a date for the wedding. You aren't invited._

_Lucas_

_Mum might be writing to you soon._

__I felt tears prick my eyes, so I angrily started to rip that excuse of a letter up, swearing under my breath. How dare my own brother not invite me to his wedding? All because of what? I got sorted into the wrong house? I let out a shout of anger and stood up, leaving the pieces of the letter behind me. I was so angry I didn't notice the sound of footsteps behind me.

I stormed into an empty classroom and set on the floor, staring at the wall. I felt someone come and sit next to me. Turning my head, I saw it was Al, looking at me, concerned. I looked down at his hands and saw pieces of parchment that I recognised form the letter.

He was looking at me questioningly, so I sighed and said, "It's from my brother. You can read it if you want."

He did, his frown getting bigger as he read it. "I have come to a conclusion." He said, rather dramatically.

My lips quirked into a half smile. "Is that so?"

"Indeed it is, fair maiden."

"Then pray, do tell of this notion."

"I have," he looked at me, "come to the conclusion that your brother is, and in no way can this be changed, a total arse."

I sighed again. "You're right on that one, Al."

"What does he mean by the gown you wanted?"

"I told you in Potions a few weeks ago. My mother has a gown that she wore to a ball once when she was in school, and I was asking her if I could borrow it. I guess I'll have to go dress shopping with the girls now."

He nodded. "How long have your brother and this Alice person been engaged?"

"Dunno. I didn't know he had proposed until Alice came over with this fat shiny diamond ring on her finger in summer."

"Woah."

"Yeah."

We sat in silence for a while, and I leaned my head on his shoulder. The bell suddenly rang, and I hastily jumped up and grabbed my bag. He did the same, and we walked out of the classroom not looking at each other.

**How was it? Did you like all the drama and cuteness? I hope this was good enough, as there will be no more updates for about three more weeks as I will be going on holiday as of Wednesday.**

**Spelling mistakes. Point them out, and I shall fix.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Ten? Please? Pretty please? Cherry on top?**

**Aww, never mind.**

**Anyway, one last message before I say goodbye for now.**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!_**

**_I hope everyone has a good holiday!_**

**__****Much Yuletide and normal love,**

**KAN**

**(seeminglyharmless21)**

**xxx**


	11. Spying On The Fourth Floor

**Hello, everyone!**

**I'm so so so sorry! Please don't make me feel bad, Z already has enough for all of you... *sniff***

**Anyway! Thanks to Fazzima, InsaneOnTheInside, Mrs. 11th, angel2u, Zahrah (oh, why won't your dratted username show up!), Lilypad333 and Kat for reviewing! I feel happy!**

**Enjoy!**

_The argument between Katie and Aurora nearly escalates, but Scorpius stops them_

_Fred asks Mia to the ball *squeal and happy dance*_

_Roxy and Aurora go to tell Scorpius what Katie was doing (about to cheat on him) but Roxy and Scorpius end up arguing_

_Aurora receives a letter from Lucas telling her he is giving her dress to his fiancee_

_Al comforts her about it_

The rest of that week passed in a busy haze, and I was confused.

First off, Al was avoiding me. Every time it was just the two of us in a room, he would scarper like a frightened rabbit. And in Potions, we worked in an awkward silence, and consequently messed up nearly all our potions. But, on the rare occasions that he was able to look at my face, he would stupidly open and close his mouth like a goldfish.

Prat.

As for the others... Roxanne had taken on my habit of stabbing knives into tables when she was angry, and I noticed that it only happened whenever Scorpius and Katie were there. Scorpius, on the other hand, really did not help the situation. Each time he saw Roxy anywhere near him, he would pull Katie to him and snog her senseless, just for the simple reason it pissed her off.

Prat.

Fred and Mia, while still being incredibly adorably adorable most of the time, had these stupid little fights almost every single day. Honestly, why get together if you're going to fight like that? Roxy, when in one of her better moods (a.k.a. not in a knife throwing range of Scorpius), remarked that they reminded her of Rose's parents', Ron and Hermione Weasley. I had to force myself not to wince at that. I hoped to the gods those to would never end up with a kid, because if the current generation is any indication, who really wants a Rose Weasley the Second around? And worse, she would grumble and grumble about him anytime we were alone, but only after they had had a fight. The other times were when she talked about Fred like he was amazing.

Try making her stop, you say?

Trust me when I say this - Mia is a _very _stubborn sixteen year old.

I'd rather not talk about it... I think my ego is still bruised from that... experience.

With the matter of James and Leah... what can you really say? They were just James and Leah. Sweet, naive, clueless little children, that they are. Just happily dancing around each other, completely oblivious to the fact that I was metaphorically sitting at the edge of my seat, biting off my nails, waiting for him to buck it up.

And it was pissing the hell out of me. Why wouldn't that so called Gryffindor_ moron_ I had been coaching just get on with it? Honestly! How hard is it to ask out a girl? I knew James usually never had any trouble with stuff like that, and the next time he said he 'wanted to talk' I was going to give him hell.

As for me... If you hadn't gathered my general mood from my kind-of rant, then I'd have to assess that you were pretty thick.

In any case, I was badly in need of some good old spying. And who better to spy on than James and Leah? And who better to recruit than Mia and Roxy? When I told them my idea, Mia jumped up at once, but Roxy flat out refused.

"He's my cousin! It's just weird... for me, at least!"

Mia scoffed."And she's my sister- my twin sister at that!"

"Don't care, not coming."

Mia opened her mouth to protest, but Roxy beat her to it. We were standing in the doorway of our dorm room, and she unceremoniously said, "Goodbye!" before slamming the door in our faces.

"Well!" huffed Mia.

"Well indeed," I smirked, thoroughly amused with their antics.

She glared at me.

"Ahhh!" I pretended to scream, "IT BURNS!"

"And you call me immature?"

I straightened up. "Yes. Yes I do."

She just shook her head. Ah well.

"Well, we better get going! The two of them left for the library about ten minutes ago."

"Disillusionment Charms?"

"Yeah, but when we get there... it's a really weird feeling."

"Okay. Let's go then."

"Charge!" I shouted, running for the staircase.

**o0o**

"Okay." I began. "Should we cast them now?"

We were currently standing outside the library entrance.

Mia nodded. "You cast it first on me, then I'll cast it on you."

I pulled out my wand. "Ready?"

She nodded again, and I tapped the top of her head. Before my eyes, she started to take on the pattern of the stone wall behind her.

"Awesome!" I whispered. "Now you do it on me!"

Mia reached an invisible arm out and tapped me on the head, making me feel as if though someone had cracked an egg on my head. A few moments later, after the runny sensation was over, I looked down at my legs, but only saw the flagstones of the floor.

"This... is _really _weird..."

"I know! It's even weirder Disillusioning someone when you're invisible!"

After a few more moments of admiring the charm, we headed into the library.

"Keep your voice low... I think most people would freak out and Stun if they heard voices but no people talking, y'know?" I muttered to my side.

"I know; how dumb do you- oh look! I see them!" she whispered excitedly.

"Err... Mia... which direction are you pointing in? You're invisible, remember?"

"Oh, yeah... Umm... well, James is walking towards the History section... and I assume towards Leah..."

"Okay! Let's go!"

"Wait... how are we supposed to find each other?"

I reached out an arm and waved it around until I came into contact with what I assumed was Mia's arm. My guess was evidently correct, because she yelped out.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"This is how we are going to not lose each other!"

I think she glared at me. I could _feel _her irritation. "And you couldn't just tell me?"

"It's more fun this way!"

"Child..." she muttered.

I refused to grace that with a response, so I just pulled her towards the History section. Soon, the table where Leah was sitting at came into view. I was surprised to see that Leah was the only one sitting there. James came round the corner a few moments later, and we flattened ourselves against the shelves as he came past. We may have been invisible, but there was nothing stopping James banging into us and ruining our whole disguise. If you could even call it that, as we were clearly terrible at actually keeping our voices down.

James went up to Leah and said, "Hey Leah," sounding incredibly like a scared little boy.

Leah sighed and put down the thick book she was reading. "Yes, James?"

James look (mock) offended. "Do I always have to be wanting something from you? Can I not just sit with one of my friends every once in a while?"

"Yes, James, you can. And don't give me that 'every once in a while'! Coming and annoying me every single day is not once in a while. Besides, what do you mean, sit with your friends? I can't see any of them here..." she finished, all too innocently.

James looked hurt and walked away. Leah shook her head and returned to her book.

By the shelves, Mia and I high-fived. "Whoo!"

"Yes! Check you, Leah!"

"That's my sister!"

Sudddenly I remembered something. I turned to Mia, forgetting I was invisible. "Mia! James! Leah! Walk away! No get together! Agh! No! What! James! Come back!" I said, calling out to the other side of the shelf, "No! James!"

Mia, having realised the same thing I had, shouted, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly remembering that we were three metres away from the girl we were spying on, I clapped a hand over what I hoped was Mia's mouth.

"Ow!" she cried.

Ah.

Turns out that wasn't her mouth.

"Would you keep your voice down? She's coming over here wielding that book like a sword!" I hissed.

"Hide!" she whispered, pulling me down with her.

I shot her a look that clearly said what the hell. Too bad I'm invisible, and she couldn't see it. But she felt it. I know she felt it.

...

Humour me! Is it so hard?

I saw Leah waving the book around, looking like she was trying to swat a fly. I had to stop myself from laughing at that; she looked so ridiculous, a suspicious expression on her face while she waved a book in thin air.

"When we get out of here, I'm buying a Pensieve and putting this memory in it. Look at her face!"

Mia sniggered, and then suddenly gasped. "I have an _awesome _idea..."

"Do tell."

She leant over and whispered in my ear. The further along her plan got, my grin crept up.

"That truly is awesome. You do that, and I'll go get James. Sound good?"

"Yep."

"Okay! Bye!"

**o0o**

After getting halfway across the library, remembering I was, in fact, invisible, running back and finding Mia, getting her to take off the charm, and then making my way back, I finally managed to catch up with James, who (incredibly) had left the library only seconds ago.

"Oi! James!" I yelled down the corridor. He turned around and waited just long enough for me to make my way down the corridor, now thoroughly out of breath. The things we'll do for information!

"What's up?" he said, sounding low.

My inner 'kind' person awwed, and tried to make me be concerned. I pushed it away; now was not a time for compassion.

"Not much. I thought you said that you and Leah were going to be in the library?"

His shoulders slumped even more, and this time, I truly felt sorry for him. "Yeah... about that... she seems kind of annoyed at me..."

I mentally snorted at that. Kind of annoyed? She was beyond frustrated with him. "Why? What did you do?" I asked, faking concern. It's not that I'm a heartless person, it's just that it's hard to be interested in something you've already seen happen.

He scratched his head. "Well, I only did what you told me to. I kept going to the library to talk to her, every day, like you said to."

"Really? Did she mind you being there?"

"... Not at first."

"Not at first?"

"No, she seemed rather irritated by the end of it. Maybe she just really doesn't like me."

I rolled my eyes and whacked him on the arm. "No, you idiot! She likes you but you were just being really annoying!"

At his look of confusion, I elaborated. "Put yourself in Leah's shoes. Imagine someone comes to the library everyday for how long has it been? Oh, yeah. Two weeks. So, someone has been coming to the library everyday for two weeks to sit with you while you read. At first it's really sweet, but then, it just gets irritating. What do you do?"

"I tell them to go away."

I nodded. "And what did Leah do?"

A look of comprehension dawned on his face. "She did the same thing. Except... she wasn't so nice about it... I dunno if I can keep doing this everyday... it's kind of disheartening." He said the next bit in a whisper, "And you know how Leah gets... She can be kind of scary when she's angry..."

I raised one eyebrow at his long word. "Oh... I wasn't aware that the great James Sirius Potter was scared of a girl."

"I'm not scared of a girl!"

"Really? And what did you just say?"

He scowled at me."I could call you a coward, I suppose. I never thought you would be a coward- But you know... maybe I'm wrong..." I said innocently, twirling a lock of hair in my finger.

A look of outrage flashed across his face. "I'm not a coward! I'm in Gryffindor, for crying out loud!"

"Really?" I challenged, " If you're oh-so-courageous, as you seem to say, why can't you pluck up the courage to ask Leah out, or whatever?"

"Because! Leah is different! She's not like all those other girls! I can't just go up to her!"

"Yes! You can! Or are you chicken?"

"I told you! I'm not a coward!"

"Alright then! Prove it! If you are so truly brave, go up to Leah and ask her out!"

"Fine! Maybe I will!" And with that, he marched off to the library, to no doubt prove it. I know, if there's one way to get a Gryffindor to do something, it's by giving them a challenge. Because what Gryffindor can refuse a challenge? Or for that matter, keep a level head when flustered? And if there's one fact I'm sure of, it's that James is the biggest, most reckless Gryffindor around today.

"Great! Good luck!" I yelled after him. Once he had disappeared into the library, I started doing a happy dance, undoubtedly terrifying the passing first years.

**o0o**

**Mia's POV**

After Rory had finally gone off to get James back here, I decided to put my plan into action. There wasn't any real purpose to it, I just enjoy terrorising people.

Oh, shut up.

Although Leah had gone back to her book, I could tell she was tensed; she looked ready to attack at the slightest notice. I grinned a wicked grin. This was going to make my plan so much better.

I crept over to Leah and bent close to her ear. "Leah..." I whispered, disguising my voice so she wouldn't recognise it.

She stiffened, and turned her head around wildly, her eyes as wide as saucepans. I stifled a laugh as I looked at her face. I was tempted to take up Rory's idea and buy a Pensieve, just so that I could watch this memory (and if everything went right, this entire moment) over and over again.

She finally turned back to the table, and picked up her book. "Leah... It's me... your conscience..."

She tensed again, but ignored it. Aww, I was hoping for a reaction like last time. Darn.

"Do you really think it was a good thing, telling James to go away like that?" I whispered.

Although her shoulders were still tensed, she raised her eyebrows and took a deep breath. Then closing her book, she swung it around in a circle around her head.

I tried to duck, but this time, I wasn't quick enough. As the book made contact with my head, I had to stop myself from crying out.

Nursing my head, I staggered away from her. Devil child, I tell you.

I blearily half-opened my eyes, to see Leah, smirking happily. Damn. I forgot she would be able to feel the book hitting my head.

I opened my eyes fully, just in time to see James come marching up to Leah's table.

"Leah."

Leah looked up. "James." She closed her book and got up, heading towards the bookshelf next to the one I was leaning against. "Did you want something, or were you just going to annoy me like you have been for the last two weeks?"

He frowned, but followed her the the shelves. By now she had put back the book she was holding, and was browsing the shelves for another one.

"No, I wanted something. And I haven't been annoying you!"

She whirled around, clutching a shiny blue book to her chest. "You haven't have you?"

"Well... Anyway! That's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you?"

Instead of saying anything, he stepped closer.

Leah looked confused and said, "James, what are you do- umph!"

She never managed to finish that sentence, because right then and there, he kissed her.

For a short few seconds, she seemed to be in shock, but then her book clattered to the floor, and her arms wrapped around his neck.

After several minutes of this, I coughed loudly. No matter how eager I had been for them to get together, how really wants to see their sister kissing someone?

They broke apart, Leah's arms still around his neck. "So," began James, slightly out of breath, "Do you want to go to the Christmas Ball with me."

Leah grinned, "Sure."

My mouth fell open in shock. I _really _was not expecting that one.

**o0o**

**AURORA'S POV**

We were sitting in the common room later, when Leah waltzed in through the portrait hole and over to us near the fire.

Roxy smirked. "What's got you so happy?" She, of course, already knew about what had happened in the library earlier, but we couldn't let Leah know that. I'd rather not think what she'd do to us if she found out.

Leah sighed. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" I prompted.

"Well..." she grinned, "I have a date to the ball."

"Well, who?" said Mia, after a few moments of silence.

"James."

"Finally!" said Roxy. I must admit, they all are pretty good actors. If it were just me, I would have collapsed into nervous giggles by now.

Leah looked confused, so I elaborated. "James has liked you for ages now. I guess he finally got the courage up to ask you."

The others started laughing. "Why is everyone laughing?"

I waved my hand in an off-hand gesture. "Nothing... It'll take too long to explain anyway..."

She still looked suspicious, but let it drop.

After we had all calmed down, Roxy suddenly jumped up. "Oh! I just remembered! I need to go talk to Lily and Dom about something! I'll see you guys later, okay?"

We all waved goodbye to her, and settled back down.

"You know, I just realised we don't have a plan for tomorrow." commented Leah.

"Oh yeah," chimed in Mia.

"What?" What were the twins talking about?

They turned to stare at me. "It's Roxy's birthday! Also the day we go to Hogsmeade for dress shopping- how did you forget?"

"Oh yeah!" I said. They just shook their heads. Why does everyone keep doing that to me?

"Anyway, have you got her anything?"

"Yeah, but it's a surprise. What about you?" I asked. It was true. While I may have forgotten it was her birthday tomorrow, I certainly hadn't forgotten to get her gift.

"I won't tell you until you tell me." said Mia, and Leah nodded along.

I huffed. "Fine, then. I guess I'll just ind out tomorrow. But what are we doing for her in Hogsmeade?"

We all sat thinking about it, until Leah clicked her fingers. "I have it!"

Later that evening, as I lay in bed, for the first time, I actually felt excited for someone else's birthday. I had never, even with Jane and Laurie, ever felt so constantly happy all the time.

Part of me felt like a horrible person, but the other part made me think.

It made me wonder why.

**So what did you think? Did it make up for that inexcusably long time of no updates?**

**About that... I do have an explanation. When I came back from India, I couldn't write. I had a terrible case of writer's block, it took two of my best friends, Zahrah and Leenah practically writing some of this while my other best friend Katie taught us how to play Paradise to get me out of it. Then last night, I wrote this entire chapter, only to have ff .net to say the server had timed out! I was so upset, but in a way it's a good thing. I think this chapter is more refined than before... so yeah!**

**Long rant over, I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, read, favourited and put this on their alert's list. Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Yeah... please, leave a review! I would be so happy if you did.**

**Grovelling at your feet for forgiveness because of the lack of updates,**

**your ever faithful author,**

**KAN**

**(seeminglyharmless21)**

**xxx**

**p.s- If anyone is still reading this, hope you had a great New Year!**

**xxx**


End file.
